Ascension of Fate
by E.J. Crane
Summary: Sáya is a scholar in linguistics for the imperial city, whom finds herself put on an expedition into the mountains. She becomes scratched by a wayward Snow Owl and gains an uncontrollable ability to see into the future. Mountain people claim to say she was touched by the God of Fate Adarae.


This is a fan fiction based on the animated film Princess Mononoke. It was released July 12th 1997. Written by Hayao Miyazaki, directed by Hayao Miyazaki. _**I do not use any of the character's from the animated film but choose to use the theme and setting for my story**_. I hope the similarities of the two make sense, and hope you enjoy my work.

_Introduction_

The chilling air was sharp against Sáya's face, she looked skyward sitting next to her grandfather, outside under a bed of darkness. Filled with the glowing fragments of distant dreams. The stars shined quite well, Sáya held her hands around herself wrapped in a blanket. Holding one hand up as she blew a warm fog of her breathe onto her hands. She was still very young but enjoyed the eccentric tinkering of her grandfather.

Sáya wrapped her hands around her once more, folding them in as she clinched the fabric harder. She sighed out of bordem, her grandfather became quite distracted by the astronomy of the heavens. He knew stories of old and the history of people. He was council to the imperial emperor.

"There!" Husaki said.

"What? Did you find something?" Sáya said startled.

She grew in excitement, her grandfather scratching his weathered chin. His hair was white and waving in all directions. The man had very little time for things other then his interest it would seem. He played with several thin metallic dials as she awaited his answer. Husaki turned walking to his cluttered desk which Sáya sat at. Shifting scrolls and random trinket around as Sáya folded her legs up onto the chair huddled for warmth still.

"He'll find some interest in this finding. Mostly in three years a great rain will come apparently from what the divine says." Husaki said.

"Can I have a story?" Sáya asked

"Hm, well it is fairly late. I suppose your mother and father wouldn't be happy if they knew how I took care of you." Husaki said.

"Well, compared to other parents I think your more interesting." Sáya said.

Husaki ran his hand threw his wild white hair, it was cold out tonight. Though his grand daughters glowing smile was one to warm him. Husaki opened the door on the roof top of his home, he started to head down the stairs, Sáya got up quickly following behind him. Still en-wrapped in the blanket, the living area was dimly lite with nothing but the glowing embers of the fire place to hold a light too. Shadows danced from various objects in front of the fire. It was nice to feel the warmth, the two sat down at a table.

The look of thought was on Husaki's face, it was about a story. He took his wire framed spectacles off putting them on the table. Sáya sat across from him waiting in anticipation.

"Have I told you the story of Adarae?" Husaki asked.

"No..." Sáya said.

"I should tell you it before I get much older. Could forget such an important thing." Husaki said.

Sáya sat as Husaki told her of Adarae. The celestial god of time and fate, once every century Adarae would come down from the heavens in the form of a shooting star to give the future its course. Only Adarae could change the fate of the world. Husaki described Adarae as a wispy like translucent large snow owl with long flowing tail feathers that glinted like the constellations of the heavens. Husaki described the resting place of Adarae, a lake that reflected the stars above with a sharp rock protruding from the center as Adarae's perch. Husaki went into vague bits of myth and history of Adarae's mountain top.

"So who knows Adarae's mountain?" Sáya asked

"Granite Horn, The Ram God. He guards high upon the mountains." Husaki said.

"Does the Emperor have dealings with them?" Sáya asked

"No, no... No one has seem Granite Horn in a long time he is more lore then anything now a day." Husaki said.

"Maybe if I become the imperial Chronologist or Lore-keeper I'll help with that." Sáya said.

"Perhaps, some day yes. Though you have a century or so before being done with your education." Husaki said.

"Yes of course." Sáya said.

"Now, you'll be going to bed. I have work up stairs." Husaki said.

"Very well then." Sáya said.

Sáya started to lay down within her bed, the dim light from the fire danced around, Husaki started to wander off up above onto the rooftop once more for his evening work. Sáya laid in bed dreaming of what she would grow into after her education and what her future would hold.

Sáya looked down upon the glossy marble of the palace floor, her reflection was clear along with the ceiling. She walked into the main hall, noticing large pillars on both sides stretching up toward the ceiling in the reflections. It was if she was walking on the ceiling she thought but she dared not to look up. Various servants stood quietly around awaiting command. Several guards followed behind each of her shoulders as she approached the royal screen.

A pillow rested in front of her just before the marble steps that stretched upward and there beyond the royal screen sat the emperor clouded by the bamboo reeds that hid his visage. She held her head down, the light around the room seem to glare off the glossy marble still as she remained vigilant in mind.

"The historian of linguistics your majesty... Sáya." The Servant said.

There was a long pause, Sáya's eyes moved back and forth in front of her still resting to the floor as if in search of some small object that didn't exist in the first place. The Emperor seemed to size her up in thought his hand stroking threw his long thin beard in contemplation.

"You're Husaki's granddaughter are you not?" The Emperor asked.

"I am your majesty." Sáya said softly.

"He was a formative astrologist, had a story or two always." The Emperor said.

"In my youth I was very fond of them." Sáya said.

"Did you acquire his house after his death?" The Emperor asked.

"No I make payments to the landlord still." Sáya said.

"I'll have it paid off at once, your work for me coming up is very important." The Emperor said.

Sáya was shocked, she still owed much to the landlord, though it was her grandfathers place and having him pass on a few years back made things difficult on her in study as well with keeping up with work and payments. She wondered what would cause the emperor to be so humble, surly something to win her good side she thought. This angered Sáya in thought, though she knew to keep her thinking to herself.

"And what noble work would the emperor have me do?" Sáya asked

"You are a historian in ancient linguistics, how many languages do you know of far and fable?" The Emperor asked.

"I study a total of five at the moment in specialty. Though some are very vague or in ruin." Sáya said.

"Dewa is one?" The Emperor asked

"Yes... A remote and isolated clan. At the foot of the snow caps, at the base of the tiding mountain range." Sáya said.

"Have you ever spoke the language or met a member of the Dewa Clan?" The Emperor asked.

"No your majesty." Sáya said.

"I have an expedition, it is an imperial matter and needs your communication expertise in the matter of handling the Dewa. I need you too assist General Yamashita. He is heading the expedition. You'll be accompanied by several other experts on the region. A Lore keeper and an Astrologist. The expedition should take a week or two." The Emperor said.

"I'll prepare for travel then. When do I meet General Yamashita?" Sáya asked

"Tomorrow, I'll have him sent." The Emperor said.

The Emperor rose his hand with a modest wave to the guards behind Sáya, There spears and armor could be heard teeming with life behind her, she stood and turned. They followed her out, on her way she could see two military officials. One was General Yamashita, she noticed the similarities from his portraits. The other looked to be a lower ranking member that assisted the General, younger and clearly more in shape then his arbiter.

Sáya and the lower ranking official met eye to eye. He seemed fairly reserved and well disciplined, his obedience was unfaltering but even then, a warming glimpse of a smile came across his face to Sáya. She smiled in return her head still bowed as she walked out from the palace. Both men wore there Tousei Gusoku and looked ready for a war. The two men passed Sáya's view as she looked over her shoulder one of the guards gave a low cough. She looked forward once more urgently, the large courtyard extended widely. Greyish white rock lay flat on the open surface leaving an open plain for an army to display itself to its ruler.

The guards walked her to the side gate, allowing Sáya to leave into the Imperial City. Life seem to come back once again from the royal silence that consumed the disciplined palace. Sáya walked in thought of who would be on the expedition with her. Things seemed rather mysterious and miss informed. Several men talked loudly close to the city gate. Sáya smiled as she recognized one of the men, it was Renzo, a city woodcutter by business but a trouble maker at heart. Sáya approached the group of men as Renzo was talking loudly.

"So Then he says, I'm sorry dear I haven't the time the chronologist died." Renzo said.

The group started laughing loudly to the following joke, though some seem to settle down as Sáya approached them. Renzo turned noticing everyone's attention in another direction he saw a client and a friend in Sáya, smiling big he greeted her.

"Sáya! What brings you over to the imperial palace?" Renzo asked

"If I could have a word with you in private." Sáya asked

"Why private? It's about your wife..." Sáya said

A cynical smile came across her face as the rest of the men started to woo at the line. The two started to walk off away from the group as he looked her over playfully.

"This isn't about Keena and I know it, so what is it." Renzo said calmly.

"Have any other scholars came to the palace today?" Sáya asked.

"Sure, saw quite a few really maybe five or so." Renzo said.

"Do you remember what they look like?" Sáya asked.

"Classy women, wore a very expensive kimono. Long straight black hair very traditional. She carried a few scrolls of some sort not sure what they are but the scrolls where large. Map quality in size. An eccentric looking man stumbled in as well, had several books papers cluttered in between pages and a few small scrolls himself. Very rough look but young man maybe twenty or so. Then three elder's looked to be from the imperial scholarly group." Renzo said.

"Sounds like Mizuki and Tetsuya." Sáya said.

"Not sure, all you scholarly types are a bit strange at times. Never really get to know you guys." Renzo said.

"Well... That's all I was wondering what are you doing telling jokes and drinking?" Sáya said.

"Just having some fun before I get some work done is all." Renzo said nervously.

"Keena would be upset." Sáya said.

"Alright, alright. I'll get going don't tell her a word though." Renzo said.

"Alright but you go, now." Sáya said.

"Okay, Did you need wood at all?" Renzo asked

"A bit yes, could you bring some by later?" Sáya asked.

"I could, possibly... I'm kind of behind in time now cause of." Renzo said thumbing over to the guys.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll see you later then." Sáya said.

"Alright tell then!" Renzo said walking off.

The street was filled with various people working, shopping and some just standing around having a drink or too waiting for a good time. Though the season had been growing cold lately and not as many people where outside. Winter had set in, the sharp chill of the early afternoon was there and the sky was clear of any form of clouds. Sáya walked back toward her house, the cramped street wasn't only just people. Housing seem to squish into each other easily enough, the thinning crowd finally died out. The street Sáya lived on was a quiet one, she needed it for her studies.

It was the same house Husaki had raised her in, and died in even. It was only a few years back when her grandfather had passed away and things seemed a lot more quiet and lonely. It was hard not having his strange wittiness always exciting her imagination along with her education. She pulled threw though and working with merchants around the city gave her practice in the trade of linguistics when it came to foreign clients. Sáya walked over to the fire place, staring that the cindering wood as the orange glow seem to bury itself beneath the charred surface of the log.

She sat down, warming herself up poking at the log and then looking over at the wood she had left. It wasn't much but it would account for a few days if Renzo couldn't make it. She sat in though of the Emperor mentioning Husaki, he must of did much for his highness. At least amused him with stories just as he did for her in her youth. She often wanted to be apart of the imperial palace but now after attaining such a title as 'The Historian of Linguistics' she wasn't so sure. It caused trouble more then anything and trouble was already brewing from what she could tell. Husaki had always said negative thoughts made negative assurances, but Sáya always felt he said that to avoid the nature of what makes human's who they are.

Sáya stopped thinking of the past, it wasn't good for her as she stood softly patting her face several times with both hands with a long intake of air before letting out a lengthy sigh. She thought of what she had to get done. She needed several books on the language of the Dewa Clan. She had to pack clothes, food, bedding. Then she realized she was on an expedition with the imperial army. She wouldn't be surprised if they had all that for her but she rather be prepared for what came. She worked on packing for a few moments. Packing a large straw sack with several books and clothes, a strange sound could be heard coming from upstairs. Sáya stopped packing, silence stiffly held as the sound came yet again. The brief sound of what seemed to be sheets shifting in the wind. Sáya started to slowly creep upward on the stairwell toward Husaki's old balcony.

Sáya opened the door a crack looking outside, it was quiet the sky was black as it was back then and yet a chill still was present outside that was unnatural. Sáya opened the door more shyly, the hinge started to creek from years of distress. On the railing of the balcony sat a large Snow Owl. She had not seen one for quite some time, and yet seeing one in the city was unheard of. The chill of winter was harsh but the sight of the Snow Owl peering at her was a piercing hollow feeling. The Snow Owl fluttered from the railing down too the balcony floor. It flapped both wings with haste, one wing seemed weak and injured for some reason. Sáya felt fear yet deep compassion for the creature. She walked slowly toward the large raptor, speaking wispy soothing words to try and convince the creature of her good nature.

Sáya slowly walked aside of the balcony railing were she kept her clothes line. Grabbing a piece of cloth before wrapping her hand around it. She walked toward the Snow Owl lowering her hand as the creature slowly perched its lengthy talons on the wrapped cloth. She could feel the dangerous pinch of each talon gently press into her hand. Sáya sighed once more nervously holding the bird of prey. She looked over the wing, seeing it was slightly bloody from something.

"So what ar-" Sáya said softly.

As she begun to speak the Snow Owl became panicked, struggling against the cloth frantically fighting to free its pinching talons to get away. The loud sound of flapping wings could easily be heard as the talons of the creature jumped just as frantic as its wings. Two of the talons met Sáya's face and scratching her deeply, the pain was great as she yelped dropping too the frosty balcony floor. The Snow Owl flew off into the night air.

The chill stung from the open wound, but the flow of soft blood slowly trickled down, Sáya ran her hand up feeling the wound that ran from her forehead down threw her eye and onto her cheek. It was fairly deep as she held the cloth up to the open wound. She could hear someone calling in the city street, it was Renzo. He ran quickly up too the door dropping the wood.

"You alright Sáya!" Renzo said upward

"Yes, I'll be down in a moment." Sáya said.

She got up, holding the cloth to her face as she opened the door letting Renzo in, he could see the blood slightly staining the cloth, his worry was right as he started to pull her over to a chair sitting Sáya down by the fire place.

"Alright, let me see..." Renzo said.

Sáya dropped her hand slowly revealing the wound, two lengthy scratches where left. One deeper then the other. Renzo looked a bit muttering to himself before looking around for some water. He came back with the cloth in hand to try and clean up the wound, The pain was sharp but more annoying as Sáya was having difficulty keeping her left eye open.

"There, there. What did you do to get this?" Renzo asked.

"A Snow Owl, was wounded on the balcony and I was trying to see why." Sáya said.

"Snow Owl? Here, This is an odd place for such a bird." Renzo said.

"I thought the same." Sáya said.

"Think one might scar, the other I doubt." Renzo said.

"That deep, really?" Sáya asked.

"Yes, one is rather deep the other is some what. Surprised you didn't get hit with all three." Renzo said.

"Well it was struggling to get away after I start to speak." Sáya said.

"Well how does it feel now?" Renzo asked

"Decent, aside my eye wanting to squint." Sáya said.

"Think it might be like that for awhile, have another piece of cloth you are willing to part with to dress it?" Renzo said with a light chuckle.

"Might as well use this sheet, its already ruined." Sáya said.

"Alright..." Renzo said.

He started to rip the bloodied cloth a bit smaller, the sharp tearing of the sheet could be heard threw out the house as he got bits of cloth ready. He started to tie a large amount just above the eye brow to stop the blood from running down into the eye. He hummed to himself while finishing up with a sigh. He stood and started to walk toward the door to bring in the wood he brought. Sáya sat by the fire thinking to herself about the expedition still. Renzo dropped the wood next too the fire place and sat back down again aside Sáya.

"So, after you asked me about the scholar's today I had a few conversations with some woodsmen in the area while getting wood. Seems there is a bit more going on then just your expedition." Renzo said.

"What do you mean?" Sáya asked

"Seems a hunter masquerading as a monk came to the imperial palace just recent, he left with some of those new toys. The army has many men gathered to find something in the western reaches also." Renzo said.

"Hmm, thick forests are out that way. Maybe he is looking at improving relations in the area as well." Sáya said.

"Why do you say that?" Renzo said.

"Well, he wants me going along north to discuss issues with the Dewa Clan." Sáya said.

"The Dewa... I haven't heard from them in some time, that is quite the trip." Renzo said

"That's all I know, the military and the other scholars will know more once we get there I'm sure. Knowing how the palace is about things." Sáya said.

"So they're being secretive?" Renzo asked.

"Very, but I do know an astrologist and a Lore keeper are going as well." Sáya said

"Which means what?" Renzo asked.

"Probably navigating by stars since we are traveling so far. The Lore keeper is a mystery though, maybe he is going to discuss or take in stories or lore. Or at least be there to discuss lore or fables if any prop up." Sáya said.

"The Ram god is in the mountain is it not?" Renzo said.

"Yes he is." Sáya said.

"The Forest God is in the west as well." Sáya said.

"So the Emperor is chasing gods now it seems, hmm." Renzo said.

He leaned over poking at the fire a bit, Sáya sat quietly in thought about the whole thing as it was likely that was the case. It would be hard for her if they where chasing such a god. Mostly from how Husaki raised her. It was troubling for her but she would continue with things. Hoping for the best, just as Husaki taught himself. Maybe the Emperor was looking to clarify the stories of old and bring them into a new light for the kingdom.

"So do you know much of the gods?" Sáya asked.

"No, very little. I was too busy playing then learning things." Renzo said.

"Husaki was fond of them, the gods. Story after story, he probably told those stories to the emperor too. Now we are chasing them perhaps." Sáya said.

"They are just stories though, how do you know where too find such gods." Renzo said with a chuckle

"True, no one really knows but a general location of the gods." Sáya said.

"So when do you leave?" Renzo asked.

"I believe tomorrow, they're coming tomorrow to discuss things." Sáya said.

"Hm, I'll check on you tomorrow then if you're here if not then hopefully the trip goes well." Renzo said.

Renzo started to stand up to leave, he turned to Sáya and smiled. He started to shuffle toward the door. Sáya got up as well and followed him to the door. Renzo walked out as Sáya held the door open.

"I'll see you when I do then, check on the house though if you can just to keep it tighty for me?" Sáya asked.

"I will, I'm sure the guards will walk about as they do should tell them as well." Renzo said.

"I'll do that tomorrow after I talk with the military." Sáya said.

"Goodnight Sáya." Renzo said.

"Goodnight, tell Keena I said hi." Sáya said.

Renzo waved his hand upward, walking off into the night air of the city. Sáya closed the door and turned back toward the fire as she had a bit of thinking to do. Mostly on why they where going north if there was another expedition going west to the forest. It was strange she thought that all this was in light of the Emperor. Sáya sat in front of the fire for several hours, the fire deteriorated in front of Sáya. She finally considered going to sleep after her mind had felt dry from all the thinking. Sáya put out several candles before crawling into bed. Beneath various sheets and blankets she tried to find some warmth the fire couldn't provide. Sáya gripped the covers in thought for awhile before falling asleep.

Sáya slightly jumped to the sound of knocking at the door, she rolled in bed for a moment before yawning to yet another. She started to quickly get out of bed as she put her slippers on and proceeded too the door. Opening it just a crack as she peeked out into the city alley way. It was two military officials, yet they still where a blur with the sun just behind them.

"Good morning, I'm here to discuss departure this afternoon and to help you acquire your belongings for travel." One man said.

" You are?" Sáya asked.

"Commander Jun Masanori, at your service." Jun said with a formal bow.

"Oh, The vice General to General Yamashita?" Sáya asked.

"Correct ma'am." Jun said.

Sáya was shocked, shutting the door quick as she ran over to her mirror. She rubbed her face trying to wake up more as she started to haste-fully correct her hair from being so sleepy. She could hear Jun on the other said of the door saying something loudly, she hurried and put her hair up and then ran back to the door before opening it once more. She could see him more clearly now and sure enough it was the man she saw yesterday with General Yamashita.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up." Sáya said nervously.

"Well, I'm more worried about the bandage over your face. You did not have that yesterday when I saw you." Jun said.

"Oh! This! Yes I-" Sáya said.

A flashing vision came to her as she stopped mid sentence, she was confused as it was the same setting as she was in now only she had told Jun about the Snow Owl that had scratched her. Though she felt heavily negative after telling him, her vision subsided as she came back to reality. Jun with his assistant standing on front of her both looking questioningly.

"I slipped and fell dropping a porcelain jar my face was cut from the fall." Sáya said.

"Well, I'll have our doctor look at it once we have time. Have you packed your scrolls and books for travel?" Jun asked.

"I did, and some clothes with food and some water. Some heavy clothing for winter as well." Sáya said.

"My assistant has brought a mule to acquire what books and scrolls you wish to bring. The military can provide everything else you need not worry ma'am." Jun said.

"Come in then please." Sáya said.

Both Jun and his assistant bowed before entering, the two wore there military armor looking ready for war, the appearance was comforting as well as worrisome. The two waited quietly, Sáya started to unpack putting out the books she had already packed and a few scrolls she pointed out to the assistant.

"May I sit?" Jun asked

"You may." Sáya said.

Jun walked toward the fireplace and sat down, the sound of the wood started to cry from the chair from the weight of a man in armor. Sáya sat down aside Jun with the smoldering fire glimmering from ash. The two remained quietly, Jun looked slightly nervous as he looked over trying to find something to say.

"Far as the trip goes, we'll provide hide and fur for clothing and food and water of course. You only really need to worry about what you need intellectually. Though thank you for thinking about it. It would make things easier on us but his majesty is very strict with how we approach things." Jun said.

"It is nice to be taken care of..." Sáya said softly with a bow of her head.

"We will most likely be leaving in a few hours so you will want to think of what need be done before then." Jun said.

"My friend Renzo said I should secure the house with the guards before going, I need to bath as well." Sáya said.

"I'll deal with the issue of guards then before we leave the city." Jun said.

"How will I know where my books and scrolls are?" Sáya asked

"Each mule is marked with a certain designed saddle pad or halter. Your mule is marked with a grey pad with a water lily design it has a gold halter to it." Jun said

Sáya smiled for a moment listening to Jun, he seemed fairly nervous but also through. Jun smiled himself for a moment trying to not smile as much as he liked it would seem as they trained them to be. Sáya leaned up and started to stir the fire a bit, she got a few smaller pieces of wood to place on the fire and get it going for the morning as Jun sat quietly. His assistant came in once again to take some more books as Jun looked back. Sáya walked across the room grabbing a pot of water to put over the fire to make tea.

"Would you like some tea Vice General?" Sáya said.

"Yes, I would Historian." Jun said.

Sáya smiled thinking to herself, noticing he switched from ma'am to Historian after she titled him appropriately he was very thoughtful and perhaps just as confused as she about the journey they where taking. Sáya sat down once again next to Jun, both watching the fire quietly as she folded her hands in her lap.

"So, Do I meet the General today?" Sáya asked.

"Not today, more then likely tomorrow at best." Jun said.

"I'll be looking forward to helping the General find what must be known." Sáya said.

"Sir, I'm done packing the books and scrolls." The assistant said from the doorway.

"Lead the mule to the front, I'll be speaking with the Historian of Linguistics a bit more." Jun said.

"Yes, Sir." The assistant said.

The assistant walked over and continued about his business, you could hear the mule stomping off with him as they moved. Sáya heard the water and started to pour the two of them a cup of tea. Handing the Vice General his own cup before pouring her own. Jun held the saucier in one hand and drank with his other. Sáya started to drink her tea as Jun finished his first sip, he put his tea down looking over to Sáya.

"There are two other scholars joining in our party. Tetsuya a Lore keeper and Mizuki an astrologist." Jun said

"Tetsuya and I get along well, I'm not fond of Mizuki." Sáya said.

"It's very unfortunate about your injury." Jun said.

"I'm fortunate I don't hold any noble standing like Mizuki, or it might be socially impacting." Sáya said.

"Then I would say you carry a mark of nobility unlike Mizuki, much more gracious to guests." Jun said.

Sáya smiled, the warmth brightness of the fire seemed to cover the blushing rush and warmth to her face. She drank her tea quietly, Jun still looked nervous. He drank his tea once again as Sáya looked over to him putting her tea down.

"You're not Candide, Vice General though it is touching and I do appreciate your words." Sáya said.

"I speak my mind when I wish, but yes I tend to hide that under order." Jun said with a smile.

"So am I the last you have visited of us scholars?" Sáya asked.

"No ma'am, I still have yet to see Tetsuya the Lore keeper." Jun said.

"Hopefully I can help with talks between the Dewa." Sáya said.

"It would, I'm not sure what is to transpire but the General is under his majesty's orders." Jun said.

"Seems we are in for more then just talks with the Dewa, having Mizuki and Tetsuya with us." Sáya said.

"I only follow orders ma'am, but I would agree to a point, its just for security though to my knowledge." Jun said.

Jun finished his tea, he smiled softly and put the saucier and cup aside on the mantle as he got up, straightening out his armor as he turned to Sáya. She got up herself holding her tea still, placing it on the mantle for the moment.

"I must be going though, the General will be upset if I'm not on time with preparations." Jun said.

"Very well Vice General." Sáya said.

Jun headed toward the door, Sáya walked behind him as Jun stopped and bowed for a moment holding the door. Sáya smiled and bowed in return as he opened the door walking outside. Sáya stood in the doorway and watched him for awhile, he turned to look back raising his hand for a moment before wandering off into the city. Sáya closed the door and walked back to the mantle picking up her tea once more taking a few drinks in thought. Wondering why Mizuki and Tetsuya would be going along with them as most of the travel seemed to be for the Dewa.

She remembered discussing things with the Emperor though, and he sounded as if he wanted to learn all he could from the Dewa. Tetsuya and Mizuki would help with ancient knowledge or navigation perhaps. Things seemed alright but Sáya still wondered what would happen on the trip. Sáya put her tea down, thinking of how much time she had before Jun would be back with orders to travel from the General. Sáya started to rush around the small home, picking out a few heavy clothes to wear and walked out of the house to bathe.

There was a stream in the forest outside the walls of the city where the ladies gathered. Sáya walked threw the streets various people starting the morning as it was near afternoon. Yells and shouts from various merchants as she approached the main road. It was wide an heavily traveled by many, the gate wide open near the end as Sáya passed several guards standing about observing those walking in and out. The trail head was slightly noticeable from years of use, Sáya walked around several shrubs and trees as the sound of water could be heard running in the thicket, she could hear someone near the small pool of water. They turned hearing Sáya it was Keena.

"Morning Sáya." Keena said.

"Good morning." Sáya said with a smile

She was washing up for her morning, Sáya joined her the two leaned over the water quietly washing as Keena started to hum to herself for once. Sáya disliked the cold water, it was winter and cold enough already and yet having frigged water to wash in was not fun itself. Keena smiled and stopped humming looking to Sáya.

"So Renzo tells me your traveling soon." Keena said.

"Yes, today actually in a few hours I'm told." Sáya said.

"Told? What are you working for the Emperor." Keena asked.

"Yes, it has to do with an old tribe and talks." Sáya said.

"Hopefully things go well." Keena said.

"Should, the military is coming with us so I'm not sure it will be positive in ways but who knows." Sáya said.

"Well I'll watch your house for you." Keena said.

"I'm having the guards watch too but it would be helpful." Sáya said.

"Guards? Why they are as helpful as the military I'm sure." Keena said.

"Actually the military has been very helpful today." Sáya said.

"Oh yeah, how?" Keena asked.

"Vice General Jun Masanori came to take my books and scrolls this morning. Said I would be well taken care of, food and clothing as well." Sáya said.

"Vice General, Jun Masanori... Haha!" Keena laughed.

"What?" Sáya asked.

"Haven't heard that from you in awhile. Must be charming, all dressed up in his armor." Keena said teasingly.

"Well he is..." Sáya said bluntly pouting.

"I need to go, keep an eye on him. The Emperor and the military are the same in my mind." Keena said.

"Yes, yes... I'll see you when I get back then." Sáya said.

"Yes you will, and I'll be asking about ' Vice General, _Jun Masanori ' _" Keena said once more teasing.

Sáya smiled staying quiet still washing herself for awhile in silence. She stood and walked behind a near by bush drying herself off before getting dressed quickly. She wore rather heavy clothing several thick robes. She gathered her day clothes and started to wander back toward the city walking passed the gate guards, she could see a legion of men in formation moving there way toward the gate. The citizens of the city parted for the men. Several mules and horses with them, some men on foot others on horse back. Someone on horse back lead in front of the legion, Sáya assumed it was General Yamashita.

She walked to the side of the main road, letting the legion of military men passe there way out of the city in formation. Rushing back to her house Sáya felt she had little time seeing the display the military put on the main road. She came to the tight alley close to her house seeing someone leaning up against the wall along the door waiting. Sáya didn't recognize who it was as she approached she could see it was Tetsuya all dressed up for the winter weather, probably earlier then need be.

"Hey!" Tetsuya said.

He was very small, but also very young. Probably the youngest of the scholars she had known. Only being around the age of seventeen and herself being twenty-three made her feel old already. Sáya smiled at Tetsuya and stopped at the door to open it inviting him in.

"Come in..." Sáya said warmly.

"Thank you..." Tetsuya walked in.

"You seem over prepared." Sáya said.

"I do, really?" Tetsuya said.

"Yes." Sáya said.

"Well I heard we where heading toward the mountain to the Dewa clan." Tetsuya said.

"We are, but I'm sure it will take several days to get there." Sáya said.

"True, I wasn't thinking of that." Tetsuya said.

"Sit down Tetsuya..." Sáya said.

Tetsuya disturbed from thought and walked toward the chair sitting down, he was as eccentric as Husaki she thought. It made her smile and she had not talked to him in some time. Tetsuya went back to thinking after he sat down Sáya sat down next to him in front of the meek fire.

"So what have you heard?" Sáya asked.

"I'm just suppose to record an signs or talks of myths or legends. Or help with understanding them." Tetsuya said.

"That's what the Emperor told you?" Sáya asked.

"Indeed! He has an eerie sense about him didn't like it." Tetsuya said.

"Did you hear about Mizuki?" Sáya asked.

"Yes, I did... not happy about it ether." Tetsuya said.

"We'll have to temper ourselves in her presence then." Sáya said.

"Yes..." Tetsuya said somberly.

"I'm helping with talks of course..." Sáya said.

"So... what happened to your eye?" Tetsuya said nervously.

"Oh! I... slipped yesterday dropped some porcelain and fell right on it. My eye is fine its just my face." Sáya said.

"Does it hurt mu-" Tetsuya said.

Just as his sentence started Sáya's face flushed with pain over the scratch of the Snow Owl. Tetsuya's voice was distorted her vision waned as the sight of several bandits along a mountain ridge looking down on a moving group of people. Though it was to far to tell whom the group was. The vision passed though Sáya held her face with modest pain, she felt the scratch on her face and yet felt as if she had a headache at the same time.

" Sáya, are you okay? Is it worse?" Tetsuya asked concerned.

"I'm fine..." Sáya said meekly.

"Sure you don't want to get it looked at?" Tetsuya asked.

"The Vice General said the doctor would look at it when we are done traveling today." Sáya said.

"Alright then." Tetsuya said.

"Tetsuya, did you get the feeling something is being hidden on this trip?" Sáya asked.

"Moderately, The emperor said very little about the trip other then my knowledge of the area. I didn't like his personality ether very cold aloft. The Vice General said little himself and it seems like he is just following orders from General Yamashita." Tetsuya said.

"I got that feeling to from talking to the Vice General. The General knows more, I would say. Renzo said some hunter's dressed as monks came as well." Sáya said.

"We'll have to think bout it awhile see if we can get anything out of the General! Hehe..." Tetsuya said with a grin.

"I suppose we will." Sáya said.

"Anyway, just keep your mind open and your nose high I say." Tetsuya said.

"Sounds good too me." Sáya said with a smile.

You could hear several people outside in the alley, loud shouts could be heard in question. Sáya got up to look walking toward the door way as it looked to be two confused military men talking to several people from the alley. They pointed in Sáya's direction as she looked toward Tetsuya.

"Two military men are coming this way." Sáya said.

"Probably to get us." Tetsuya said.

Tetsuya got up himself and wandered over to the doorway, he adjusted his spectacles and looked off, the two men where still fuzzy but sure enough they where in armor and headed right toward Sáya's house. The two of them waited for the military pair as one approached and bowed slowly.

"We are ready to leave, we've been sent to bring you to the expedition party." The man said.

"Looks like we are traveling, I'm so excited!" Tetsuya said.

Sáya started to close the house, several members of the community waved to her and Tetsuya as they followed the two military men back to the main road and out from the city walls. The legion that had marched out was now in a tighter formation and held spears, swords on there hips and packs ready to travel. Several mules where there along with the scholars mules. General Yamashita rode up and down the side of the group looking them over. Sáya and Tetsuya approached with the two men, Jun came riding up to the two men getting off his horse and handing the rains over to one of the men in front of Sáya and Tetsuya.

"Your horses are this way, if you would follow me please." Jun said.

The two followed Jun into the ranks of the expedition party, several horses where bareback as Mizuki was already side saddled in the front horse. Dressed in an elegant kimono, jet black hair long and primed to look at as she gave a chilling glance toward Sáya and Tetsuya. The two saddled there horses, Jun helped Sáya up onto her own as he gave her a quick smile. A military man held the rains of each horse of the scholars. Jun walked off to get onto his own horse again as Jun lifted himself the horse strode sideways for a moment or two with the man jumping up onto its back. Jun grabbed control of the horse gallantly.

General Yamashita was still riding up and down the ranks shouting various orders before striding up to the front with Jun aside him the expedition party was off. Walking at a slow passe to let the men on foot feel at ease. People stopped to watch as they left, Little by little citizens decreased in numbers as they headed into the winter country side. Things did not seem that bad, a slight chill as snow had yet to fall for the first time.

Distant trees still held withered tan leaves, for the most part they where bare. It was a season that Sáya did not like well, mostly due to the cold yet it was exciting to be outside the city for once seeing the country side. She had spent to long with her eyes between books and only seeing the city life. The still water of the rice farms was a mirror to the sky, the sun softly reflecting off as they traveled.

Sáya wanted to talk to Tetsuya, though he rode ahead of her and several soldiers where around so it wouldn't be a great conversation to begin with. She thought for awhile, mostly on the Snow Owl having scratched her. The strange visions and the headache that followed just recent. Sáya was confused as the first vision was one that was negative in feeling urging her to lie even. The second was more confusing then the first, tell it dawned on Sáya that they where traveling in a large number. Perhaps she fore saw an attack or a group following them. A shout disturbed her thoughts as the sound of feet and horse shoes came to a stop. Jun came riding down the length of the party in discussion with several soldiers.

"We are taking a break I'll bring some food and water for you all." Jun said.

"I hope its something decent." Mizuki said annoyed.

The three scholars got off there horses, Sáya started to look around for a place to sit. Finding a rock she brushed her robes and sat down. Tetsuya joined her leaning against a tree. Sáya had never been out this far it was different yet exciting, several stories came to mind being out this fair. Tetsuya started to push his spectacles up looking down the soldier line as Jun came walking up with a wrapped box in hand.

He started to unwrap the cloth and lift the lid, dry fruit and bread where within it. He dropped a water skin on the ground for the three of them before handing Tetsuya and Sáya a good portion, both said there thanks, continuing to Mizuki he handed her a portion without a word, only a cold stare. The three scholars started to eat as the rest of the soldier's sat around the road side taking there own rations in. Jun re-wrapped the box.

"I haven't been this far out." Sáya said.

"Either have I." Tetsuya said.

Sáya looked down the road, it slopped downward as they had a nice view of the reflective farmland. Sáya looked at the view while eating seeing it as if stain glass. Each dirt pathway of the paddies making the glass hold in its reflection. Tetsuya looked at Mizuki, she was eating quietly minding her own business. Then he noticed several soldiers up front holding strange weapons. He continued to look and leaned down to Sáya.

"Hey, look up front are those the new weapons we heard about?" Tetsuya asked whispering.

"The cloud stick rumor." Sáya whispered.

"Yeah... It looks like they're true then." Tetsuya whispered.

"Seems so." Sáya said quietly.

Jun came walking down the line of breaking soldier's approaching the scholars as he stopped with a bow.

"We'll be under way momentarily so if you would please collect yourselves for travel." Jun said.

The three scholars got up, starting to get to there horse's Jun walked over to help Mizuki and then Sáya herself. The Soldier's started getting up and forming in lines once again. Some had switched duties with others due to horses. The shouts of the General where heard as they started to walk once more, the mountain looked fairly step, it floated up into the clouds and out of view. It was still a mystery to how big the mountains where or how far they would reach. Tetsuya probably knew a few stories about the mountains and there misty transcendence.

Sáya started to wander just how far they would travel today, the snow and rock of the distant mountains started to make her wonder just how far up they would go. They traveled for some time, the only sound around being feet and hove. Sáya wondered if she would ever see the vicious myths behind the strange cloud sticks. They seem to put men and beast alike to death in mere seconds, but what of a god she thought? The Ram God was known to be one of the most enduring Gods strongest by far. Sáya did not know of much else but if the military was attempting to kill a god they would find the Ram God Granite Horn by far the hardest.

The day passed into the early evening, the creeping chill was noticeable as the weather changed for the worse slowly so did Sáya's thoughts on what was to come of there expedition toward the Dewa Clan. There was a shout ahead of them by General Yamashita they all stopped. Waiting at first thought would be only a moment as Jun and the General seem to have been discussing something for some time. They pointed off in directions as the murmur of topic's came from them up front as it was to far to hear there conversation. The general suddenly got off his horse, Jun started to ride back down the line giving orders to make camp for the evening, he approached the three scholars pulling his horse to a stop.

"We are to make camp for the evening, I need to ride ahead for a bit though so I'll attend to your tent and needs when I return. It should only be a moment though. The General said he will see you three at dinner tonight for discussion." Jun said.

He swiftly turned his horse around gallantly and started to stamped off onto the grassy hillside. Large rocks piled here and there with lengthy grass growing up around them with various wild flowers. Tetsuya got off his horse and then helpedSáya before Mizuki out of spite. Mizuki started to brush her Kimono off as the noticeable chill was about her not wearing appropriate clothing. Sáya watched Jun ride off in haste, the gallop of his horse was easily heard even at far distance. A small cloud of dust and grass kicked up in the wake of the horses stride.

General Yamashita was giving order's to several of his assistants. They started going threw the ranks of the soldier's as they started to pull mules off to the side of the road to throw up the General's tent and the scholars as well. Sáya looked ahead of the road as it twisted around, disappearing into the thick forest, The misty mountains ahead of them towering into the clouds and snow. Sáya looked back seeing a few soldier's pulling out bindings and lengthy canvas. Tools started to break out as a number of the soldier's worked to put up the two tents.

"Well dinner with the General, guess we have our work cut out for us." Tetsuya whispered.

"The mountain seems unending in its heights." Sáya whispered.

"Myth holds that it reaches above the clouds." Tetsuya quietly said.

"The tents are almost up." Tetsuya said.

Sáya looked over, Jun had returned and was talking to the General while he waited for his tent to finally be put up. The twenty or so soldier's putting up the two tents finally finished the rest sat about on the hillside as it tapered down sharply into the wooded ravine below. Jun walked over to the three scholars,

"The three of you will be staying in the tent text to General Yamashita. Sáya if you would follow me to the doctor." Jun said.

Sáya followed Jun, Tetsuya was right behind as Mizuki stood watching the two tents go up. The military doctor was opening up his bag. He took his hat off still dressed in his armor as he looked at Sáya. He smiled, he had a long mustache on his face and had a silent personality.

"If you could remove your bandage." The doctor said.

Sáya started to unwrap Renzo's dressing as she took it off Tetsuya and Jun where beside her watching wondering how bad the wound would look. Sáya was already embarrassed by the whole ordeal and not wanting to make such a fuss of things. One Snow Owl scratched her it wasn't the end of the world and lying about it didn't help but it sure wouldn't get any worse now she thought. Tetsuya and Jun both seemed shocked about something as she removed the cloth. The light in her eye was hard to take as it had been covered for at least a day know.

"Did it get infected?" Tetsuya said

"Looks infected doesn't it?" The Doctor said.

The doctor started to wash off the wound, seeing it with some alcohol Jun looked it over himself not seeming very pleased at the look of it. Sáya's eye fluttered from the light, the fuzzy sight was hard enough. Sáya started to wonder why they thought it was infected, the doctor turned her chin towards him cleaning off the wound some more.

"Well then, now what caused this?" The Doctor asked.

"I dropped a porcelain dish to the floor, falling on it face first." Sáya said.

"Hmm..." The Doctor said.

"How does it look?" Sáya said.

"Well it has a purplish tint to it, and its rather dark." The Doctor said.

"Maybe something was on my floor then, hmm." Sáya said.

She sighed to herself, wanting to drop the subject, the doctor continued to fix the wound as best he could. Tetsuya and Jun looked on as the new bandage was applied. Sáya grew irritated by the light in her bad eye, the feeling was odd she didn't know why she wanted it to be bandaged so bad other then out of anger to not make a fuss out of it. It pained her for the moment as her anger swelled. Though cleaning it did feel good and she was happy to have changed the bandage. The doctor finished up making a more suitable bandage then Renzo by far. It was tighter and more clean and covered up less on her face then before. Though it was different to have her hair up for once she was not fond of its appearance tied above her head. She enjoyed it straight and lengthy, but it would have to do tell the wound healed.

"Vice General, The General is ready for you all." The assistant said.

"Very well, thank you." Jun said.

"So, what do you think doc?" Jun asked.

"Should be alright, looks to be an infection should be fine after my treatment." The Doctor said.

"Sounds good then." Tetsuya said.

Sáya got up, and started to walk once more, she felt slightly disorientated due to the short amount of sun light that piered into her bad eye. Sáya held her bandage for a moment and then took a deep breathe and started to walk. Both Jun and Tetsuya stopped and waited for her as both of them seemed worried. They walked toward the large tent of the Generals, light shined from inside as they walked in. Several small tables and pads where laid out for dinner, an assistant was already putting food out as Mizuki sat next to the general. Jun stood in the center of the tent giving the General a disciplined bow. Tetsuya sat next to Mizuki, Sáya sat at the end.

"General, I would like to introduce, Tetsuya Lore keeper and Sáya Historian of Linguistics." Jun said.

"Nice to have you all with us in our journey." General Yamashita said.

Both Tetsuya and Sáya bowed to the general, he looked to be the age of sixty or so, a calm sense about him. Though he carried a smile like the doctor, one of gentle age. His swords lay aside his table, two in a row very neatly kept. He was not a man for missing details which probably got him to his rank in the first place. The food was very nice, fish and rice with various fruits. The general turned his tea a bit before drinking, he looked to be in thought. Mizuki was eating already as Tetsuya started himself.

"We are being lead by a guide soon enough correct?" Mizuki asked

"Tomorrow the guide should be here, it is why we have stopped here tonight. It is the location in which he wishes to meet." General Yamashita said.

"Ahh, so that is what you where discussing before we dismounted." Tetsuya said.

"I'm sure you all know we are looking for the Dewa Clan. Which is why you all are with my legion." General Yamashita said.

Sáya started to eat, to avoid conversation. Tetsuya was in thought drinking tea much as Mizuki was. The General looked to Jun as he sat down across from Mizuki on the opposite side of the General. The General gave Tetsuya a glance before cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

"Tetsuya, do you have any stories of the Dewa?" General Yamashita asked.

"There are many, mostly retaining to the mountain and its guardians the ram and cat god." Tetsuya said.

"What are the Dewa like?" General Yamashita asked.

Tetsuya went into his discussion of stories, mostly about the Dewa and being what they called themselves, The Yama Ashi. Or the foot of the mountain, supposedly knowing the path to reach the Ram God. Sáya could tell Tetsuya was with holding much, at times Tetsuya would remind her of Husaki. Though at the moment he seemed withdrawn from dinner, pain sharply spiked in Sáya's head she raised her hand holding her eye for a moment.

The flashing vision of a battle raged, various rams fighting imperial troops. Villagers fought with the Ram's against the imperial army as the pain subsided, Sáya opened her eye from squinting. The vision left her mind as everyone took notice of Sáya's condition.

"So what happened to you Sáya?" General Yamashita asked.

"I fell recently, in my excitement to pack for our trip." Sáya said softly.

"I think it would be wise if Sáya rests, not wanting anything happen when we need an interpreter." Tetsuya said.

"Yes, you're right. Perhaps you should see her to a bed I'm sure it is ready in the tent close to my own." General Yamashita said.

"If you would excuse us, I'll see Sáya out." Tetsuya said.

Tetsuya, stood and helped Sáya to her feet. They started to walk out of the tent as the night air was chilling. The sound of the various troops could be heard having a good time eating and enjoying a camp fire. Sáya could not see much her vision was dazed and fuzzy. Tetsuya helped her walk holding her hand as they moved away from the Generals tent. The two approached there own as they walked in a small torch was lit outside, walking in several heavy beds where made for them. A table was set out for study if they needed. Tetsuya helped Sáya to a bed. Her head throbbing with an aching feeling. Tetsuya sat beside her.

"That was good acting." Tetsuya said.

"I was not acting Tetsuya." Sáya said.

"Oh, I assumed you didn't want to have dinner with him." Tetsuya said.

"I know you don't trust him, I don't trust him ether." Sáya said.

"They're up to something." Tetsuya said.

He started to scratch his chin, pushing up his spectacles for a moment as he looked toward Sáya. She laid her head back on the futon and closed her eyes. It felt better that way, she took a deep sigh rolling under the heavy blankets in thought over the vision of the battle and that of the bandits of the ridge.

"Tetsuya... Do Snow Owls mean something in lore?" Sáya asked.

"They are the familiar of Adarae, They carry messages of fate." Tetsuya said.

"Just messages?" Sáya asked.

Tetsuya stared out of the tent, watching the troops around the campfire. All of them in there armor still having dinner and talking happily. He wondered what would come of things as Sáya looked too him for an answer to her question. Tetsuya pointed out of the tent.

"I doubt they have any idea what they are getting into. Even with a new weapon like those cloud sticks. Snow Owl's carry just messages though." Tetsuya said.

"Tetsuya what if you knew the future what would you do?" Sáya asked

"You mean the future that is going to happen with this expedition?" Tetsuya asked

"Yes..." Sáya said.

Tetsuya, got up brushing himself off before walking over to one of the chairs by the table. He sat down looking toward Sáya. He thought of the question itself as it was funny how she had just asked about Snow Owl's and know turns to the future. The idea ran threw his mind, tapping his fingers one by one against the table fast as if a horse was galloping.

"I guess you couldn't do much about it, it would happen anyway other wise it wouldn't be the future now would it." Tetsuya said.

"What if you didn't like the future and you wanted to change it no matter?" Sáya asked.

"Then you fight it, but in fighting it still the future you saw unfold. It is inevitable." Tetsuya said.

"True..." Sáya said softly.

"So did a Snow Owl give you a message?" Tetsuya said.

A meek laugh came from him, he was nervous about asking such a question but he had the sense something was on Sáya's mind. She looked toward him, a smile crept lightly on her face for the moment.

"You could say that." Sáya said.

"What was the message?" Tetsuya asked.

"That we would meet bandits, that there will be a large battle to come with the ram god." Sáya said lightly.

"Well, We can't run, survival isn't our strong suit. I guess we are left with...-" Tetsuya said.

"Treachery..." Sáya said.

"So we side with the Dewa, if they accept us. Other wise we are in bigger trouble." Tetsuya said.

"I think trouble is an understatement Lore keeper." Sáya said.

The sound of shifting armor could be heard approaching, the glow of a torch came as well with the crackling sound that came from the flame. It was Jun accompanied by Mizuki. Apparently she had finished dinner and wished to retire for the evening. Jun stopped outside the tent door as Mizuki wandered in not giving the other two scholars a glance. Jun walked up aside Tetsuya and looked toward Sáya.

"How are you, Sáya?" Jun asked.

"I could be better, I just need some rest I think." Sáya said.

"Hopefully you can get a bit tonight, we will wait awhile tomorrow for our guide so get lots of rest." Jun said.

"I will thank you." Sáya said with a smile.

"Goodnight, I must see to the troops." Jun said.

Tetsuya didn't feel like talking with Mizuki's presence around. He got up and walked toward his own bed. The three scholars quietly laid to rest as the noise of the others came from outside the tent. Sáya rolled with her back toward Tetsuya and Mizuki wanting to think for awhile. She wondered what else would come in the future, the passing visions seem to give her modest clues as to what will happen but tragically wishing she could help everyone avoid the fate that would soon be.

It was as Tetsuya said, fate would come weather you like it or not. It was the acceptance that it would come. Sáya thought on that for awhile wondering what the battle was about. Why would the imperial army be fighting the Ram God and his companions with the Dewa Clan. It had to be over something, but what Sáya didn't know the fact o why the imperial army was sent. Sáya decided it was best to deny them whatever it was their seeking as it was not the Dewa's history or cultural ideals. It was something more and it was worth the price of war to the Dewa and the Gods they held guardianship over.

Sáya started to awake slowly, the sound of the morning birds could be heard flying about singing to the still morning air. It was chilled and slightly damp. She sat up looking outside the tent, Mizuki was already awake standing in the grass combing her lengthy black hair. Looking over to Tetsuya he was still asleep himself, Sáya thought it was funny as he seemed to be more of the working type from his personality. The silence was disturbed as she could hear several people talking in the distance, Sáya got out of bed to investigate walking outside the tent as she could see three men talking to General Yamashita with Jun standing next to him. It seemed to be the guides they had talked about but they looked more like bandits. Sáya watched closely at the group as she recognized one from her vision. She was sure of it, it was the same man she thought standing in the chilly morning air. They must of seen them before they set up camp yesterday Sáya thought. The three guides seemed to be wrapped in all types of hide, covering themselves from the winter that would soon come. Various weapons strapped to there bodies, one carried several swords another a staff with rings and the third carried a quiver with arrows and a bow strapped upon his back. Sáya was still left with the question of how to stop the future from taking place.

General Yamashita and the three guides turned toward mostly sleeping men of the army with several wandering about preparing for the days walk. Jun noticed Sáya, he said a few things before walking toward her. Sáya stood quietly still not happy about what was to come as Jun approached.

"The guides are here, we will be preparing to leave soon. But I'll have some food sent to your tent so you all can eat before we go." Jun said.

"That would be very nice." Sáya said with a smile.

"Are you feeling better?" Jun asked

"Slightly yes, it was nice to sleep." Sáya said.

"Good to hear, hopefully the new bandage will help." Jun said.

"I like it a lot more, its tighter." Sáya said.

"Well the imperial doctors are very good at what they do. With war and battles they tend to be." Jun said.

"Yes..." Sáya said.

"I'll talk to you later I have to get the rest of the men up and on there feet." Jun said smiling.

"Alright, I'll wake Tetsuya." Sáya said.

The two parted as Sáya walked into the tent, Tetsuya was rolling in his futon. Sáya shook his shoulder as Tetsuya jumped a bit before waking up with a muffled word of two. He put on his glasses and looked at Sáya with a sappy morning smile sitting up in bed. He stretched for a moment, Sáya sat in a chair in the center of the tent and waited for Tetsuya to gather his senses. The young man sat there though without thought. An imperial trooper walked in with rice,water in hand. He placed it on the table, before wandering out to bring in bowls with chopsticks. After finishing his delivery he gave a slow bow before leaving quickly. They where busy to leave.

Mizuki walked in sitting opposite side of Sáya, she started to make her own breakfast in silence. Tetsuya started to stand up and walk over to the table, the three of them sitting and eating for what little time they had. The scholars where not disciplined or rushed as the army was. They where the last to be taken care of for packing as they ate rather lethargic compared to how the imperial army was use to readily preparing themselves for the morning march. Mizuki walked toward her pack horse, several troops still packing three large tents.

The guide was still talking with General Yamashita as a violent yell suddenly broke the morning calm, a violent outburst that was no less someone being injured. A flock of birds frightened by the yell flew off from the treeline as people froze in shock, the sound of metal could be heard. A skirmish broke out above in the woodland. Sáya looked in shock, behind the brush and thick tree line she could make out several bandits fighting with someone similar in appearance. Thick with furs and hide the man wield a spear with unmatched skill between the remaining bandits.

Sáya continued to keep her eyes on the man as he swayed threw the violence that came at him. Missing parts of the fight due to the brush and trees. She felt she was missing a gallant show that was screened only for the woodland kind. Her heart thumped quickly with the presence of battle. A bandit came tumbling down the mountainside as slight dust kicked up from the rock and dirt. He stopped at the foot of the hillside along the road as troops from the imperial army started to slowly make there way upward. The violence continued. The man spun his spear, parrying and dodging rather poor attacks from the bandits. Gripping the fur of one and swinging around him tossing him down the mountainside straight into the approaching imperial troops as they themselves went sliding down the hillside to the base of the road.

Suddenly the fighting stopped, the sound of angered voices could be heard muffled by the treeline and shrubby. General Yamashita was angry. Yelling orders as Jun started to quickly wander up the hillside, hand on his sword as it took him some time to get to the top. Sáya could hear the words of the guide lightly.

"The Northern Spear..." The guide said.

"Who are they?" General Yamashita asked.

"It is not a _they_, it is a person, an out-lander of sorts... He dislikes my group." The guide said.

"Should I worry about this?" General Yamashita asked.

"I doubt he will do much if the group is full." The guide said.

"Kaede and Tarou are dead!" A man said from the thicket.

"I'll have to keep a better eye on our travels with this 'Northern Spear' around." General Yamashita said.

"Much appreciated General." The Bandit guide said.

Tetsuya walked beside Sáya just behind General Yamashita and the three other bandit guides. Jun was now wandering threw the brush and into the woods as he surveyed the incident he started to discuss things with the bandit that had previously yelled. General Yamashita gave orders to prepare to travel again, while Jun finished sorting things out. He started to come down the hillside once more with three others. One bruised the other two looked roughed up but not bad. The bandits joined the rest of there group as Jun dropped off several packs near the group. He walked slowly toward General Yamashita, he watched the rest of the troops get into order.

"Report..." General Yamashita said.

"Yari, fond of throwing Kunai's as well, the bandit said the man has a pet with him." Jun said.

Jun handed over a bloody throwing dart to General Yamashita. Sáya stood still mystified by the skill and use of the spear. It was like no other. The touch of Tetsuya came along Sáya's arm as she snapped from her daze looking at her friend. Tetsuya smiled pushing his spectacles up.

"We have to get to our horses." Tetsuya said.

"Yes..." Sáya said.

She turned and started to head toward the line of pack horses, Mizuki already sat atop her own, Tetsuya helped Sáya up onto her horse. Jun and the General continued to discuss the mysterious man with the bandit guide. They took time to discuss things in detail with the bandits. Sáya thought to herself, the vision she had of the bandits on the cliff side, was the location they had been attacked from her second vision. Most likely she thought, she was mystified still as to why someone would attack such people randomly.

General Yamashita ordered Jun to survey the expedition, Jun mounted his horse and subtly galloped up and down the line of imperial troops. He smiled at Sáya as he came near. The expedition was finally in order once again. General Yamashita gave a shout to proceed as the bandit and his group followed in front of them. Where would they lead them Sáya thought, certainly to a place that would only yield more violence.

The day grew colder as they traveled on the road, Sáya had lost track of time not knowing the length they had traveled. She was hungry and wondered if they had skipped lunch even. They had stopped several times for the guide to get his barrings and it wasn't long before they started to travel off the roadside and up slowly into the thick of the woodland.

Sáya had nothing better to do then to keep her own mind occupied in thought. The spear danced in her mind at the thought of fighting five men at once, graceful yet determined she thought. It was something the bandits had done she was sure, which made her wonder to what dealings they had with the general. Something lurked in there travels and it seemed to gather in clouds of mists. Much like the misty clouds that loomed within the mountains close by.

There journey threw the woodland had ended at the sight of a small well warn trail. The bandits and general discussed things in murmurs ahead of Sáya. Her mind wondered what of, yet still thinking about The Northern Spear as they called him. She wondered why he was called such, she assumed it had something to do with the mountainous area they where soon to travel into. The sound of the horses clapped now and then off random rocks. A split in the trail came ahead of them as several villagers could be seen at the crossroad discussing things at the sight of the approaching army. One quickly ran off as the other stayed still. Sáya watched as Jun rode forward quickly his horse could be heard easily thundering toward the last villager as he turned his horse around once approaching the remaining villager to calm his steed.

The expedition approached, General Yamashita had started discussing things with the villager as Jun started to ride down the lengthy line of troops to the scholars as he stopped beside Sáya.

"We will need your help for this..." Jun said

"Very well..." Sáya said.

Sáya got off her horse, and started to walk down the line of rank and file troops. The cloud sticks held at ease leaning against the arms of armored soldiers. They quietly stood patiently, the sound of talk started to become more easily interpretable. General Yamashita was trying to relate to the villager as he said simple words with Sáya approaching.

"Dewa.. Clan.. Dewa..." General Yamashita said.

"General..." Jun said.

"Ah yes, good good! Sáya if you please." General Yamashita said.

"_Good day, I'm Sáya Historian of Linguistics to his majesty." _Sáya said in Dewanese.

The villager looked at her strangely, Sáya started to wonder if she was even from the Dewa Clan. It seemed she was from a different clan from the silent response. But some of the words seem to make sense to her. She was dressed simply several trinkets around her neck and arms. Clothed in a simple robes as she held a basket.

"_Not Dewa, Laraese... I Naoi._" Naoi said in Dewanese.

"_Oh, I'm sorry... This is his Majesties expedition to find the Dewa Clan. I'm the Historian of Linguistics, Sáya._" Sáya said in Laraese.

"_Dewa is that trail, but you take the fork to the right after a day or so travel._" Naoi said in Laraese.

"So what of things?" General Yamashita said.

Sáya turned, she froze a bit in wondering what to say, There was a crossroads already and she felt the urge to split the group up to buy time for confusion so things could play out for the better. Though she was not sure on what to tell the General as of yet.

"She is Naoi from the Laraese Clan." Sáya said.

"Does she have any idea where to locate the Dewa?" General Yamashita asked.

"She knows very little of the Dewa I'm afraid. Would be wiser to travel to there village to discuss with the elders." Sáya said.

"Dewa should be that way, simple as that." Toro said.

Toro stared quietly in disdain at Sáya as if he knew she was lying but didn't wish to make an issue of it. She sensed he could understand Naoi though, the bandit leader pointing in the right direction that Naoi had referred too. Sáya wondered how much he knew of the area. The General thought things over taking things into prospective.

"Jun, you and fifteen others go to the Laraese Clan. Take Sáya with you for translations. You have one day, the rest of the group will stay on the trail heading in the opposite direction." General Yamashita said.

"Yes Sir..." Jun said.

"_Apparently some of us will be coming to your village._" Sáya said in Laraese

"_They will not be happy._" Naoi said.

Sáya filled with dread, she didn't want to be apart from the main expedition. She could not change anything being apart from the main group. Though having the bandit leader was not proving helpful as he knew the way from the sound of things. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage, she could get word out about the expedition. Sáya snapped from her daze, Jun rode passed down the ranks of troops yelling orders as he started to split a third of the expedition away from the main group. Sáya started to walk back toward her horse as Naoi spoke once more walking along side her.

"_Will they harm us?_" Naoi asked nervously.

"_They would say no, that it is just for our protection. The soldier that leads us is trust worthy. The bandits and General Yamashita are questionable._" Sáya said in Laraese.

General Yamashita started to discuss things with Toro the Bandit leader. Sáya approached her horse with Naoi next to her, Sáya got onto her horse tired of all the flattery as she was already angry with how things had been panning out from what she had wished. Naoi stood next to Sáya feeling clung to her for interpretation. Jun approached them both.

"Alright, ready if you ladies are." Jun said.

"We are." Sáya said.

Jun gave a gentle bow and turned his horse. The two groups started to split up as Tetsuya looked somber at the sight of Sáya leaving. She knew he would be displeased with the ill company that Mizuki would keep him. She was sure he would have his nose in a book for an evening before they would meet up the next day. Though, Sáya knew this gave her a chance to get some information out to the clans about the threatening violence that sat in the group. And the eerie vision that Sáya had seen of the future battle.

Sáya rode her horse slowly, Naoi next to her as Jun was in front of them, troops pulling up the rear as the worn trail seemed much easier then the previous one they had been on. Most likely due to it being the main trail of travel for the Laraese Clan. They where a small clan not one to be noted in fable but one of simple living and being brought up in what would be fable. They traveled for an hour, Sáya started to wonder just how long it would take as she looked toward Naoi, her face smiled warmly too Sáya. It was nice to see it, the chill of the mountain was creeping and the eerie sense of things still remained.

"_How far are we from the village?_" Sáya asked in Laraese.

"_Not far, we should be there soon before sun fall._" Naoi said.

"Something wrong?" Jun asked

"I was wondering how far from the village we are. She says we should be there before sun fall." Sáya said.

"Should be soon then." Jun said.

He gazed off into the sunset. It was a brisk glowing light orange, clouds loomed around in the sky in small groups. Misty flooms came around the tall snow capped mountains. The trees seemed to grow closer to the group making it more difficult to travel. The trail came upward along a bend as the sight of the village came along a grassy hillside. Large rocks here and there around the village. Several fires could be seen lite for the evening warmth. Jun rose his hand to signal for them to stop.

" Sáya could you travel ahead with...-" Jun said.

"Naoi..." Sáya said.

"My apologizes... Naoi, and make or presence known. I don't wish to frighten anyone." Jun said.

"Very well." Sáya said.

Sáya dismounted her horse as Naoi looked to her wondering what was in conversation.

"_He wishes us to go forward to make our presence known so we do not frighten the village._" Sáya said in Laraese.

"_Oh... He is more well mannered then I first thought._" Naoi said.

"_He is wise, and very respectful to all unlike the General. The General is most interested in pleasing his majesty._" Sáya said.

The village had been ready from the previous villager giving word of there presence. Children peeked out of grass housing, older men talking among themselves with weapons at hand looking toward the village trail. Naoi lead the way, Sáya behind her, they moved threw crowding people. Most interested in the attire that Sáya wore as it was unlike anything they had seen before. Sáya could hear the whispers of various Laraese ignorant to the fact she knew there language, Naoi brought Sáya to the village elder. A man with short hair and beard, white as the snow upon the mountain and a gracious face seemed set in the stone of wisdom. Several warriors of the village stood around the elder as the two women walked near the gathering.

"_Elder Kiwuu, Sáya._" Naoi said.

"You're look is of the majestic city." Elder Kiwuu said.

"I do come from the city that holds his majesty. I'm surprised you speak imperial." Sáya said.

"No less am I with you speaking Laraese. Why are you here, why such a group on the hill?" Elder Kiwuu asked.

"It would take some time to explain why we or I'm here, I'm a scholar or a person of wisdom. I study ancient languages. The men on the hill behind us are from his majesties army. They are few now, but the man that leads this group is noble and wise." Sáya said.

"This Noble man and yourself may stay in the village for the evening. He comes with just his sword." Elder Kiwuu said.

"Thank you Elder Kiwuu, I have much to discuss with you." Sáya said.

Sáya left the village center, men yelled now and then to one another still worried of a battle. Sáya herself was quite nervous but knew it couldn't be helped to assume the battle in her vision would start here in the Laraese village. Naoi stayed to discuss things with Elder Kiwuu. Sáya walked the hillside to the treeline where Jun sat atop his horse waiting with his men behind him.

"He says you are invited into the village for the evening with myself. But you must come with just your sword." Sáya said.

"Very well, he respects my honor then I will respect his village." Jun said.

He turned his horse around and started yelling backward to his men to break out camp along the woodland trees. It would be hard to find clearings in the thick branches near the village but he had no other choice in his orders. The imperial troops where strong and weathered things well. They were use to travel and he knew they would adjust. Jun dismounted off his horse giving it to another soldier. Sáya sat on a near by rock, waiting, troops where finding there way around making a camp. Jun himself was giving orders and started dismantling his armor to ready himself for the village visit.

Sáya watched, Jun disappeared into the woodland behind some shrubs she could hear him fighting with his armor. The sound of the armor could be heard rattling against itself as he came out in wearing thick hides. His hair was slightly out of place, she stared at him glowing a bit at seeing his simple side.

"Whats wrong?" Jun asked

"Nothing, nothing... Your hair needs to be fixed is all." Sáya said.

Jun rose his hand up, and started to comb back his hair. He dug threw his satchel and started to tightly bind his hair for the evening. The sound of the wind Russel-ed the leaves. Sáya sat in wondered about the vision she had, it made her anxious and slightly worried about when a battle would break out. Perhaps here in front of the Laraese village perhaps while she was away from the main group. What would come of things after the battle? She assumed it would be in some time though if the Ram God was present then it was sure to be deep in fate.

"Are you ready?" Jun asked.

"Yes..." Sáya said.

Sáya stood from the cold rock, gently brushing the back of her clothes. They both traveled down the trail head into the village once more as Naoi was waiting for them. Her smile was warm still which seemed to give Sáya hope for what would come from the visit of the village. Jun stopped in front of Naoi with Sáya, he gave a slow bow. Naoi bowed in return not sure what the meaning of such a gesture was.

"_Why does he do such a thing?_" Naoi asked

"_It is a gesture of respect. He is thanking you for allowing him into the village._" Sáya said.

"_He has surprised me from our first meeting. But he is welcome. I'm to bring you to the elder._" Naoi said.

Naoi started to walk ahead of them, waving for them to follow as Jun and Sáya walked behind her. Several villagers busy with work as they silently eyed them. The small grass house was set at the foot of the hill. Naoi knocked on the door as Sáya looked back, several children ran around in the village square playing avoiding the worries that hung around the adults. Elder Kiwuu opened the door inviting them in. A dimly lit fire was lit in the center of the home. A table was being set by the elders wife.

"Please have a seat at the table." Elder Kiwuu said.

The group took there seats, Jun minding his manners graciously, silent until questioned. Sáya knew the only thing on his mind was finishing his duty. The elders wife severed them tea, Jun quietly turned the small cup for a bit before taking a sip. The elder smiled for a moment before turning his attention to Jun.

"And what is your name?" Elder Kiwuu said.

"Jun Masanori, Commander in his majesties imperial army." Jun said bowing.

"Sáya has said you are noble and wise, your approach was wise and your manners noble." Elder Kiwuu said with a soft chuckle.

"Did she..." Jun said.

Jun took a sip of his drink, Sáya herself was a bit flush as she in turn did the same. The elder could see Naoi was a bit lost in this not knowing what was being talked of. Sáya drank some tea rather quickly following the confused look of Naoi. Naoi watched Sáya's reaction as she could see she was fairly nervous. Sáya felt the tension in her face wince in pain, her hand raised for a moment to hold her wound, Sáya's eye started to stir Naoi's curiosity.

"_What happened to your face_?" Naoi asked.

"_I fell, just before our expedition parted. It's been washed daily since then to keep it clean._" Sáya said.

"_Has it been cleaned today_?" Naoi asked.

"_Not yet no..._" Sáya said.

Naoi reached aside the table and held Sáya's hand, she started to stand as she looked toward the elder's wife. The elder's wife had just gotten fresh water to make tea and Naoi felt it was a good time to treat the wound. Sáya fought meekly against the helpful Naoi, no wanting to make such a scene of things to Jun and Elder Kiwuu she went along with Naoi, she sat along a table as the elders wife started to wash her own hands to help Naoi.

They unwrapped the tight bandage, slowly unwrapping as the tightness subsided from her face. Sáya felt the soft burning feeling that was left scratched from the talons of the Snow Owl. It was easy to open her weak eye in the dim light of the elders house, Naoi and the elders wife looked over the wound suspiciously.

"_Kiwuu, you should see this._" The Elders wife said.

Elder Kiwuu, got up from the table, as Jun felt the interest was turning toward Sáya's wound, he got up to see himself. The Elder looked over the scratches, Sáya looked up but the look of a faint lavender glow came from the young woman's eye. What seemed to be an infection had deepened and spread some what. Naoi remained silent and started to wash the wound. The two elder villagers started to discuss things.

"_It has the look of the demon taint._" The elders wife said.

"_It does._" Elder Kiwuu said.

"_Certainly didn't get such a wound from falling._" Elder Kiwuu said.

"Your eye is glowing a faint purple." Jun said.

The two conversations seeming to come to a head. Both shocking to Sáya as it seemed her wound caused more problems then good from her revelations. She could see Naoi giving pity by silence as the met eyes for a moment. She continued to care for Sáya's face, Sáya thought over what to say to the elder as he was wise to something.

"_Snow Owl... I was-, I tried to save it but it scratched my face and flew away after being startled. It has shown me things. So I've lied to the military about it._" Sáya said.

"_Well what you say matches what truth is found on your face._" Elder Kiwuu said.

"_It was something I wished to talk to you about._" Sáya said.

"So what of things?" Jun asked.

"It is infected they say." Sáya said.

"Well hopefully the water helps, it seems to have helped." Jun said nervously.

"It cools it, calms it in away from the feeling." Sáya said

"What feeling?" Jun asked.

"It feels as if a burning hatred." Sáya said.

"_You say it has shown you things_?" The Elder asked in Dewanese.

Sáya knew that more then likely only the elders wife could understand Dewanese, perhaps Naoi but then again why would he ask such a question in Dewanese then? Sáya thought of what to say for a moment as things seemed to become increasingly complicated, Sáya sighed and spoke.

"_Broken pieces of time. A battle will soon come between the military and the Dewa Clan I've been trying to find away to get word to them. I've seen the Ram God fighting as well, and no instance of stopping it. I appreciate the privacy of your questioning Elder._" Sáya said.

"We should finish with your wound, you seem very tired. I'm sure the commander is as well." Elder Kiwuu said.

The elder's wife and Naoi finished treating Sáya's wound. Wrapping it tightly once more as Jun quietly looked on with worry seeing the infection grow worse. They all ate dinner, which was rather quiet due to the intrigue that was Sáya 's wound. The party walked out of the Elder's house after dinner, shimmering fire's came from around houses. The skyline sparked with stars as several village guards held torches keeping an eye of there guests camped outside.

"_Naoi, would you please show Jun to the guest house. I'll show Sáya to another._" Elder Kiwuu said.

"_Yes elder._" Naoi said.

"Naoi, will show you too your room Jun. The Elder will show me to my own." Sáya said.

"Very well, I will see you all in the morning." Jun said.

Naoi walked off with Jun, Elder Kiwuu started to walk in the opposite direction just north but parallel of the treeline with the camping troops outside of town. It was a small house, it had smoke coming from it and was obviously occupied, Sáya knew something was still on the Elder's mind. He held the door, it opened with a slight creek from its hinge work the two ended the dimly lit room.

It was dark but the fire lit the room with its warm ember glow. A man wearing hides sat in a chair. His hands seemed to be busy caring for the end of a weapon. Two bright pale lavender glowing eyes came shooting from the darkness. It gave Sáya a jump of fright, her head started to hurt once more. A vision came to her, It was a calm scene of still life. Pandemonium rained as the chaos of battle was still.

Sáya's pain started to subside from her mind, she felt as if stepping into the future. Though it was frozen in time as if seeing a reel of what was to happen in life to come. Jun was frozen as if giving orders, General Yamashita was doing the same along side him. And among the frozen displays of all the fighting death was evident to a few soldiers and villagers. The Ram God was present as several of the huge beasts ran rampant threw the ranks of soldiers.

Plooms of smoke frozen in place came from the cloud sticks as it seemed as if a war was raging, Sáya ran wispy around the frozen fate. Though threw the display she found the ill fate that she worried about, Tetsuya was frozen stabbed by one of the imperial troops. He seemed different, he seemed more like one of the villagers. Or at least given gifts from them. The thought of her friend dying was difficult, the chill and noxious feeling rose from her stomach as she slumped to the ground. She felt dizzy the vision faded, she could hear Elder Kiwuu saying something as her mind came back to the present.

" Sáya, Sáya... Are you alright?" Elder Kiwuu said.

"I'm fine..." Sáya said softly.

Elder Kiwuu helped her up and over to a table aside the home. Sitting down Sáya looked over once again seeing a Snow Owl perched inside quietly rocking back and forth. It's white snow like feathers gave soft gray speckles at the end of wing and tail feathers. The man continued to play with his spear quietly in the opposite side of the room just in front of the fire. The blade glinted in the light.

"_Who is she?_" The man asked in Dewanese

"_She is a scholar from the city, she knows things that may help you Isamu. Her name is Sáya._" Elder Kiwuu said.

Sáya was trying to figure out whom it was though she had a rather good guess as it was the man known as the northern spear. Her head hurt still, her hand held over her bandage as the pain of the scratch seem to pulse on its own once more. The hue of Sáya's eye though was the same as the Snow Owl to Isamu and Elder Kiwuu. The three of them in company started to discuss things in Dawanese.

"Are you the man known as the northern spear?" Sáya asked in Dewanese.

"I am...and this is Kousetsu" Isamu said pointing at the Snow Owl.

"I think I reacted to seeing Kousetsu, I was scratched by a Snow Owl before we left the city." Sáya said.

"Hmmm... Strange to have happened, an Owl that low is unheard of." Elder Kiwuu said.

"It is by Adarae if so." Isamu said.

Elder Kiwuu looked worried, Sáya looked toward Isamu he was not interested in anything other then his spear. His personality was cold as winter she thought. Wondering what was on his mind as he seemed busy with his weapon, he finally got up and walked over to her wondering what sparked Elder Kiwuu's interest. The two men looking at the wound as the once growing infection was turning more into something else.

"Possessed, by the demon taint." Elder Kiwuu said.

"Demon taint,What is it... second time you have mentioned it?" Sáya asked.

"There have been reports of men with weapons that make iron spheres travel wounding enemy animals or gods. They possess the wounded turning them into demons. Then they effect the world around them in hatred." Isamu said.

Isamu looked into her eye, almost as if he was eying pray, his features where soft but his eye brow carried a sense of a worn guardian. His face was becoming to close, Sáya felt uncomfortable. Isamu stood up as Sáya looked away Elder Kiwuu looked toward the guardian.

"Do you think it is the same issue the forest gods have had?" Elder Kiwuu said.

"Certainly looks it. You say a Snow Owl did this, has it done anything else to you?" Isamu asked.

"It has shown me the future." Sáya said meekly.

"What has it shown you?" Isamu asked.

"It has shown me that a battle will soon come, between the imperial army and villagers which I assume are from the Dewa Clan. The Ram God is present with several other rams. The visions come and go, I cannot control it." Sáya said.

"Do you think she is blessed by Adarae?" Elder Kiwuu asked.

"Hmm, from what we have heard from the forest. It is possession not a blessing." Isamu said.

"You said something about a weapon of iron. I wonder if you mean the cloud sticks they carry." Sáya said.

"Is it a new weapon?" Isamu asked.

"Yes, they have been rumored about the city but I have never witnessed them. They say they make iron spheres travel very fast to hit an enemy." Sáya said.

"Was the Snow Owl hurt that scratched you?" Isamu asked.

"Yes, I was going to aid it. It fought me after being frightened and scratched me." Sáya said.

"If we do not wish to have the troubles of the forest gods, I think we should warn your clan." Elder Kiwuu said.

"I'll have to travel threw the pass, to get there ahead of the imperials." Isamu said.

"What of the Bandits you fought, who are they?" Sáya asked.

"They're nothing more then outlaws looking for money. They have stolen, killed many of my clan." Isamu said.

"I wonder why they are with the imperial army." Sáya said.

"Bigger question is what do the imperials want with the Dewa Clan. If Granite Horn was present in battle then they must be after the Scroll of the Stars." Isamu said.

"It, can't be..." Sáya said.

The shock came to her mind the stories her grandfather once told her. The fables he once told were coming to life and she was apart of the scene at this time. She held her hand over her mouth trying to hide her gasp. It had finally made sense to her, Elder Kiwuu was not happy with such news. The thought was bitter as if his majesty had stepped over a line of sorts.

"They always think to own the land, and not respect it." Elder Kiwuu said slowly.

"Are you sure, The Scroll of the Stars?" Sáya said.

"If you some how know and see fate, and know of a battle with the Ram God present. All things point to such an end." Isamu said softly.

The sudden sound of several knocks came at the door. They all remained silent giving one another a look as if anyone was expected.

"Sáya, Elder Kiwuu do you have a moment." Jun said.

"_If he finds you here the entire village is in danger._" Elder Kiwuu said.

"_I apologize Sáya._" Isamu said.

Isamu started to gather his belongings quickly, the sound of items scuffling about. The guardian held his spear in one hand as his other reached out grabbing Sáya and pulling her to her feet. His grip was hard and tight, almost painful as she looked up toward him. Isamu pointed his spear at the door.

"_Scream, then say something._" Isamu said

"Let me go! Let me go this instant!" Sáya yelled after screaming.

The sound of steel harshly could be heard from outside, the door barraged open as Jun entered slowly. The two started to stare at one another. Isamu held Sáya close, his forearm up around her neck as he held his spear strong walking the two of them toward Jun. Jun quickly tried to parry the spear several times, Isamu quickly pulling the lengthy weapon back to center. Jun backed out of the house and into the open.

Sáya could feel the two where about to get into a fight, and she didn't want ether one of them dying. Both men held a strong regard to holding onto her. Many reasons turned in each of there minds, Isamu and Sáya slowly walked to the outside. Jun still staring the guardian down.

"Has he hurt you?" Jun asked.

"No but his hold is tight." Sáya said

"_Do you know this man_?" Isamu said.

"_He is a noble and compassionate person._" Sáya said.

"_Then I will do my best to not harm him. We need to get away from the army though, so be ready to make our escape._" Isamu said.

"_Very well, I'll be ready when you say._" Sáya said.

"What does he say?" Jun said.

"He wishes to get away from the village, but he wishes to take me." Sáya said.

Isamu pushed Sáya away toward the ground, he was strong. She felt much like the writing quill that had seen its fair use only to be discarded for another. She felt weak, sitting on her knees she looked up at the two men. One enacting the part of a bandit to save a village from persecution. The other the purity and honor blinded by a kingdom that sought to rule things beyond them.

The two men stared silently at one another, the spear encircling the sword. Jun holding his blade tight with both hands waiting for the spears first strike. Both men did not attack but silently waited, testing each others nerves. Both where quite hardened from battle and duty. Isamu made the first move to act the part, thrusting forward. Jun parried sliding his sword down the length of the spear, Isamu whirled his body with a spin from his weapon. The two fought for several moments before coming to a pause again. It was as if they where testing one another.

This time it was Jun to break the silence as he slashed wide, Isamu brought his weapon vertical to block, bringing his weight onto the spear he quickly lifted himself off the ground kicking Jun square in the chest. Jun hit the ground, Isamu whirled his spear the blunt end of it swinging downward to strike Jun. Jun rolled out of the way and over his sword. His sword came slashing upward toward Isamu. Isamu jumped back letting go of his spear. The spear jumped upward into the air slightly as he avoided Jun's attack.

Isamu grabbed hold of his spear once again, Jun got to his feet once more. Silenced filled the air for the moment, several villager's quietly ran about or watched the duel. The sound of the moving wind could be heard running threw the leaves of near by trees, the sudden sound of Kousetsu came flying from the dark doorway. The rapid feathery sound of the Snow owl came to the ear as a bird startled from rest. Jun turned his attention toward the door for the moment mistakenly. Isamu thrust-ed his spear to the left aside Jun's head with the intention of hitting him with the flat of the blade. Jun gained his senses once again and brought his sword upward blocking the attack, Isamu brought the blunt end of his spear back around swinging from the other side, Jun ducked slashing his sword upward at Isamu as he blocked with the center of his spear. The sound of metal met metal, the pinging of the duel was resonating off the mountain sides as it started to gain the attention of other troop members of the army.

Two men came running down from the woodland edge, another was Jun's Lieutenant riding his commanders horse. All of them waved swords in there hands. The first soldier swung his sword only to meet the end of the spear, Isamu brought his weapon around bluntly striking the soldier in the head. The next came slashing after Isamu's back after he had finished striking the soldier's head. He spun himself around, the tip of his spear slightly extending backward toward his back meeting the blade of the next soldier before it landed its blow. Isamu then quickly whirled the length of the weapon back toward to soldier, the blunt end striking the ankle and sweeping his opponent off his feet as he quickly slammed to the ground in his armor.

Jun's Lieutenant came riding toward Isamu, the full gallop could be heard pulsing threw the air as he approached sword ready. The soldier swung furiously at Isamu, his spear rose toward the sky blocking the blade. The guardian then grabbed the arm of the soldier pulling him off the horse easily as he had thrown so much of his weight into his attack. The sound of a man fell to the ground as another took to the saddle of Jun's horse. Jun started to run toward Isamu as he mounted the horse, only to be interrupted by Kousetsu. The Snow Owl came down from behind him. The length sharp claws of the bird of prey dug into his clothing. He fought with the large bird for a second before it flew off once again. By then Isamu knew of Jun's approach.

Jun backed up slowly, he looked back for a moment to see Sáya standing near the small house, Elder Kiwuu was standing in the door frame watching things unfold. The three soldier's where not mortally injured but all carried the groaning of bruising. Isamu held his spear tightly. His hand gripped the rains of the horse tightly. Isamu started to ride toward Jun, the two faced off once again as the horse was fairly close. Jun was unsure what Isamu had planned. Isamu approached as Jun could see the guardians plan. Isamu held a Kunai hidden under his palm, the lengthy spike was thrown just as Jun was about to attack. The lengthy dart weapon came flying as Jun parried with his sword elegantly, only to have Isamu bring the horse to its side rushing along Jun. The thigh of the animal slamming into Jun pushing him to the ground before riding forward toward Sáya quickly. The horse turned, Isamu grabbing Sáya's arm and dragging her up stomach across the back of the horse and started to ride off on the road side. Jun got to his feet and saw his horse rushing off with Sáya looking back at him. More soldiers had appeared from the woodland as a few tried to chase Isamu and Sáya riding quickly down the road. Isamu kept the house at a full gallop for some time, the soldier's where out of sight and Sáya felt her stomach sore from the horses constant movement.

"Can we stop for a moment!" Sáya said in Dewanese.

"In a moment yes." Isamu said.

The hard dirt could easily be heard under the striding horse. Isamu wanted distance between them and the military group, Sáya looked toward the sky only to see Kousetsu flying over head. The large Snow Owl reminded her of the scratch along her face. The bandage seemed to loosen under the forceful strides of the horse, as some of the cloth started to unwrap a bit. Isamu slowed the horse, bringing it along the woodland rock cropping. He let Sáya dismount as she started to take off the bandage quickly discarding the wrappings. She was frustrated with everything that had been going on and to make it worse this injury seemed to be effecting her mood. Isamu held his spear and what little things he had on him from the hastily escape. He thought of where they where located before looking back to Sáya. Her eyes held anger, he could see the Snow Owl scratch across her face, it held a dark purplish tint. Her eye glew a lavender in color that seemed to entrance the mind.

"Upset?" Isamu asked.

"I disliked the treatment in how we exited is all." Sáya said.

"I'm sorry, but I had to act the part." Isamu said.

"Of course but you could of told me before hand what you intended." Sáya said.

She was embarrassed and angry, her eye seemed to make her emotion more amplified then they actually where. The sight was intimidating to Isamu and he was sure the same look could bring pause to anyone else that would receive such a gaze. He was cold and aloft it seemed as if her feelings where ignored and yet he still responded to them. The sound of Kousetsu could be heard landing in a near by tree. Isamu gave Sáya a few moments to collect herself, he had planned a harsh walk and he didn't want her anymore upset then she already was. He leaned up against a tree, his spear against his shoulder lazily.

"So where do we ride from here?" Sáya asked

"We don't we walk, threw the mountain range. We can get there quicker, its a risk but if what you have for seen is truth. Then we will be there before the battle. Plus the horse is not mine, and easily tracked." Isamu said.

"Very well..." Sáya said.

The two started to walk into the woods, it was thick at times and rolling hills at other times. Sáya thought it was nice to be out among the rock and long grass when they had time. But the further they walked the closer they approached the mountain range. The snow top mixed with rock was evident and she was worried about traveling threw such an environment. They started to wander into the forest once again, but this time it was a bit more open and less cluttered with fallen branches. There was a modest amount of leaves on the ground. And still the trees rained leaves slightly now and then. You could hear the sound of feet stepping upon them as the traveled. Isamu looked back once and awhile to check on Sáya she seemed occupied in thought over things but he knew nothing of the sage advice from the likes of the city. He didn't care to know for the most part. But he looked at Sáya differently, mostly as a person that was curious of what it was like outside, but why she had never traveled he thought. Isamu stood on a rock, Kousetsu flew over head for a moment, a look of anxiousness was on Sáya's face.

"Whats wrong?" Isamu asked.

"Do we really have enough to go threw the pass?" Sáya asked.

"I know a friend, they have a small place in this forest before the mountain. We can stop there before our attempt." Isamu said.

"I see, thank you." Sáya said.

Isamu continued to walk, Sáya followed with a sigh slipping from her lips lightly. She felt as if a burden to a man such as this. He seemed stronger more able and capable of handling what was the wild. The more they traveled the more Sáya's wound seemed to be soothed. She figured it was the chill of the mountain air, or the fact that the star's had started to stretch across the skyline now. Sáya wrapped her arms around herself while walking. She was beginning to wonder just how far they would have to walk before walking camp. She was starting to become more chilled then she would like even if the cold was comforting to her wound it wasn't for the rest of her body.

Then the smell of ash came to her nose, a fire. She looked up to see Isamu. They had started hiking upward now she knew they where close to the base of the mountain as the glow of fire light came from a small cabin close by. It was the house that Isamu had spoke of earlier as they approached. Two people where outside and a child it seemed was wondering around. Sáya couldn't really see much of them other then silhouettes do to the evening having set in. They had been seen from what she could tell.

"Hello!" Someone said in Dewanese.

"Daisuke, It's Isamu!" Isamu said.

"Ahh, been some time." Daisuke said.

They approached the house, a women and a child where inside as they came out after things had been proven safe. They had a fire outside the house. It was glowing full of embers and the warmth was inviting. Sáya was tempted to receive the warmth of the fire but she knew it would be best to mind her manners for the time being.

"Daisuke, Sáya from the city..." Isamu said.

"Nice to meet you. My wife Takara and our child Mayu." Daisuke said

"Nice to meet you Daisuke." Sáya said

"Join us, around the fire. I'm sure you need to warm up." Daisuke said.

The five of them stood around the glow of the fire, it was then Daisuke and Takara had seen the wound that had stricken across Sáya's eye. They both had seemed a bit nerves as they tried to avoid the sight but Sáya could tell that it had brought attention. The glow of her eye only seem to make them wonder more so as they both knew the lavender sight that peered in the night among the treeline.

"It's a wound from a Snow Owl." Sáya said.

Mayu had been running around playing with a stick and saying all sorts of gibberish.. The four of them remained fairly silent, the chill of the evening seemed to suppress the conversation as the fire started to warm Isamu.

"Daisuke, I'm in a bit of a hurry. Sáya is very important to the village. And we need to climb threw the pass." Isamu said.

"Need some things then?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes... clothes mostly. Two days food would help too. We are in a bit of a hurry. The army of the city is looking for us as well." Isamu said.

"Well lets go inside, and we'll see what we can do. We'll let the women talk." Daisuke said.

Isamu smiled modestly, as it was the first sign of warmth Sáya had seen from the man. The two men walked into the house and started to go threw things. Takara stood across the fire looking into the flames. Sáya felt misplaced as she was not fond of being alone with a single person with the exception of a few.

"So where did you learn Dewanese?" Takara asked.

"I'm a linguistics scholar for his majesty. I know three languages and two ancient." Sáya said.

"Sounds like you're a busy women then." Takara said.

"Yes, I'm very busy." Sáya said.

The warmth of the fire was soothing the evening chill, but the demonic wound scratched upon her face seemed to revel in it. It started to become irritated as Sáya held her hand up to her face, Takara could see it was bothering. She had seemed nervous to ask anything of it.

"Can I do anything to help?" Takara asked.

"If you have any water that would be nice." Sáya said.

Takara walked along side the back of the cabin, she had a large wooden bucket, it held water within it with a large chunk of ice to keep it cold. The sight was a reminder to Sáya where they where in the country side as she slowly dipped her hand into the water and brought it up to her face. The fiery sense of the wound seemed to die out. She sighed in contentment. Takara looked concerned as she leaned over to whisper.

"Did Kousetsu do this?" Takara asked.

"No, I tried helping an injured Snow Owl in the city." Sáya said.

Sáya stood back up from washing her face, it felt better as she could see Takara looking up toward the canopy of the forest. Kousetsu was up among the branches, you could only make out the lavender eyes peering and watching the cabin from above. The two sets of lavender eyes watched carefully, aggressive and feral as they seemed to worry Takara a bit. Sáya wandered back too the fire as Takara followed.

"So do you come from the Dewa village?" Sáya asked.

"Yes, my husband helps with villagers coming and going from the pass." Takara said.

"Is there another household once threw the pass on the other side?" Sáya asked.

"No, the village is fairly close once threw the pass. They some times have several people to watch over the pass though." Takara

"Just nervous going threw the pass." Sáya said.

"Well, you have 'The Northern Spear' as your guide. No better man." Takara said.

"_No better_?" Daisuke said

Daisuke had a heavy pack for Isamu, several hide clothing rolled up as he walked over to hand them to Sáya. She bowed her head in thanks receiving them. Takara cast Daisuke a playful angry gaze before wandered off to get Mayu, she was interested in Kousetsu perched within a tall tree becoming more enveloped by the night. Sáya started to put the hide clothing on, she was already cold but the warmth of the fur and hide seemed to ease the chilly feeling as she layered more clothing then she thought she would on this trip. It was hard to believe how cold it had become. She knew it would grow more cold but wearing what she had been she felt she had prepared well for the trip when it was obvious she was not. Though she had packed more, and so did the military.

"So when do we leave?" Sáya asked.

"Tomorrow early, should only take a day to get threw the pass. I rather get threw it with the sun out." Isamu said.

"Looked like a snow storm might pass from the look of things this afternoon. Best be careful." Daisuke said.

Takara came back holding Mayu's hand. The child was upset having not seen the Snow Owl more closely. Sáya looked at Mayu, the child light up with a smile seeing the lavender gaze coming from her one eye. Though a cold look stretched across Sáya's face having endured the rough day made it hard to smile at the child. Mayu walked toward Sáya holding her hand and looking up inquisitively at the lavender eye.

"We should get ready for bed Mayu, Sáya you can join us inside when you're ready." Takara said.

"What about me?" Daisuke asked.

"You're outside of course. Can't leave the poor girl outside she probably hasn't even spent a week outside that city." Takara said.

Takara walked inside with Mayu, the glowing ember's from within warmed the cabin. It was a quite little cabin, and in some respect Sáya enjoyed the idea as it seemed her life was becoming increasingly more complicated due to the powers she had received from the scratch. Takara started getting Mayu ready for bed, she soft whispers of a mother came from within side as the two men quietly thought to themselves about the situation unfolding. It seemed Isamu had told Daisuke of the coming future.

"Well, lets hope tomorrow is clear." Daisuke said.

"Ether way, we have to get threw the pass. The military is several days from the village." Isamu said.

"True." Daisuke said.

"I think I will turn in before Takara is asleep." Sáya said.

"Goodnight then Sáya, thank you for your help in this." Daisuke said.

"I've done what I can." Sáya said.

She was walked toward the doorway, having said the line over her shoulder walking into the small home. Takara had Mayu around the floor fire pit. The ember's warm and still full of life, Takara had already put out some hide for Sáya and herself as she waved her over to join them.

"Here you go... you'll want a good night sleep for tomorrow. Probably warm already with all that on but sleeping on this should make the night go by easier." Takara said.

"Yes, thank you Takara." Sáya said.

Takara moved about the home a bit more as Sáya laid down across the floor fire pit from Mayu. Takara blew out a candle as the home was only lit by the warming embers at the center of the house. The three girls getting some sleep, both Isamu and Daisuke sat around the fire outside. Sáya could hear them talking but not of what the conversation was. She wondered just how difficult things would be tomorrow. Daisuke seemed to want things to be clear, but just how clear would they be and the trip itself made Sáya wonder. The mountains powers where well known to the kingdom but stories could only go so far from experience.

Sáya awoke the next morning, her face was chilled as she could hear Isamu moving about outside. He was preparing something to eat. It was a stew of some sort, Sáya stood up slowly and walked outside as Isamu turned his shoulder seeing the young scholar approach the small fire. Daisuke was awake as well, but sitting in a chair just along the house as he stared off toward the mountain.

"Sit please, we need to eat before we leave." Isamu said quietly.

Sáya sat, Isamu handed her a bowl of rice with some of the stew, it smelled good and strangely different then she was use too. The steam was heavily coming off the top as the mountain chilly air seemed to cool it quickly. Sáya picked up the chop sticks and started to eat. Isamu looked over for her reaction to the taste and started eating himself. Daisuke looked perplexed still in thought.

They ate while things remained quiet, Sáya assumed it was to let Takara and Mayu sleep for awhile longer. Finishing what was left in her bowl Sáya felt a bit out of place from her normal table setting. Isamu stood and collected both of there bowls before walking over to the pack Daisuke had made for him, picking up his spear with a heavy sigh looking toward Diasuke.

"We should be off..." Isamu said.

"Good luck..." Daisuke said.

The sound of his voice wasn't very reassuring to Sáya as it sounded as if they where going to run into some weather issues along the way. Or the fact that it might be a difficult walk threw the pass since she was not experienced in the ways of travel such as Isamu was. Sáya stood slowly approaching Diasuke, She bowed graciously.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Sáya said.

"You're welcome." Daisuke said.

She started to walk toward Isamu, in turn he started to walk ahead himself spear in hand, he wandered forward toward the snowy mountains. The barren looking rock was not very inviting, Sáya would miss the treeline even if it was sparce and leaves slowly rained now and then. She felt the light burning of the scratch on her face. It was difficult seeing the day for once from her lavender eye. It had been bandaged for several days and for once with light it felt rather glaring and overpowering.

"So what where those men doing in the Laraese village?" Isamu asked.

"I told the general, it was the way to the Dewa to try and give the situation time." Sáya said.

"So they split up then." Isamu said.

"Yes, the general gave the commander a day at the Laraese village. Then he was to return. He will wait for him for the day today." Sáya said.

"Then we have a bit more time to prepare then I expected." Isamu said.

He turned at the base of the rock mountain, looking up you could see the light trail wandering up into the misty reaches of snow and granite. Sáya started to climb behind Isamu, it wasn't pleasant and the mountainside rose rather quickly as they walked up, it seemed as if the forest sunk into the earth. The view helped motivate Sáya, she could see the changing of the trees. Several small rivers wandering out into the open plains and steppe forest hillsides. Then there was Kousetsu, flying back and forth along the rocky mountainside. The Snow Owl seemed lost in flight, or some what warded by the mountains fury.

"Why does Kousetsu fly as such?" Sáya asked.

"The mountain winds are very strong. She will know where we are going. When we reach the summit she will go around the length of the mountain, such as the military has but faster." Isamu said.

Sáya could already feel the wind, though it was something she expected as they ascended. It was becoming increasingly harder to breathe. She felt suffocated under the power of the mountain, but she fought threw. Isamu could hear Sáya behind him panting as he knew it would be difficult for the scholar to follow threw the pass. The higher they walked the more Sáya felt distant from the rest of the world. Snow had started to gather between rock. It was light but soon to be more heavier along with the icy mists.

The wind had become stronger, blowing heavily along her face as she started to pull the fur over her head and covering her mouth with a length from her buried Kimono. Isamu had done the same in front of her. The wind took form, white streaks of snow gathered within it gently. Other times snow fell as it would normally, but the shifting wind always seemed to want to pound the two further testing them. Kousetsu started to fly away now, just as they walked into the icy mists of the mountain.

They had been punished a better half of the day before reaching the pass. The split between the large rock was more friendly then the fall off the side of the rock face. It seemed to fall into an oblivion of mist. Isamu walked into the pass with Sáya. The wind had died out slightly due to the cover between the thick split rock. Isamu waved his hand for Sáya to sit down for awhile. She could barely hear him speaking, but couldn't make out what he had said due to the heavy winter wind.

She wandered over to a near by rock and sat down. She breathed heavily, her heart rapidly beating. It was unlike what she was use to in the city. Isamu leaned up against a rock standing, he himself needed a break. His breathing could be easily seen as he pulled a cloth mask down from his mouth. The warm breathe mixed with the shifting snowy wind, hiding itself from Sáya.

She took her break feeling hot under all the fur but knowing it was comforting from the outside weather. The rock under her was colder and more unforgiving though. The rock seemed more chilled for some reason. Isamu started to walk once again, Sáya reluctantly sat still, she could see Isamu stop turning his head over his shoulder as she could tell it wasn't a time to object. She slide off the rock, tired and out of breathe and continued to walk. It was difficult she thought, but at least the pass was flat and they would have an easier time with the wind having little effect with the tight splitting rock they walked between.

They traveled for some time between the tight granite. The rock giving cover from the harsh snowy wind, once and awhile a small snow flake would fall subtle and gentle. Sáya stopped reminding herself of her home. The city always had a gentle and soft snow fall, yet the wilds outside where harsh and violent. Though at times the wilderness had moments of peace and beauty. The path parted to the right heavily as Isamu disappeared into the rock. Sáya followed seeing the trail wander along the rock face yet again. Snow was building up along the slope more heavily. But rock face shot up sharply almost straight up into the air.

The sound of loose rock could be heard falling, several sized rocks came off from the mountain falling downward and into the snow rolling onward. Sáya braced herself along the mountain as the heavy wind picked up again. She looked ahead trying to forget the harsh environment. Isamu looked behind him now and then making sure she was keeping up. Sáya could hear more rocks falling and Isamu himself ducked into a crack in the rock face. She did just the same sighing in irritation.

Sáya started to walk once more, the sound of rock suddenly came as she felt several small rocks press into her shoulder and waist. Sliding off balance as she started to fall down the slope of the snowy mountain. Her vision blurred in a tumbling torrent of snow and skyline. Her body twisted and turned slipping down the length before coming to a sudden stop hitting a snowy bank before becoming unconscious.

Sáya started to wake, her sight was still blurred and it was very dark. The wind could be heard but not felt. It was strange she thought as she sat up. The sound of a long reverberating growl came from around her. The sound easily pierced her skin scaring her slightly.

"She rises..." Someone said lowly.

It was a lower and husky voice, almost animal like but still sounding from a velvet voiced women. It made little sense as Sáya sat up against a cavern wall. She could see now why things where out of place, the sight of the snowy wind was outside the mouth of the cave. Yet it was still cold and dark within, strange that someone would not light a fire yet taunt her from the darkness Sáya thought. She heard the light steps of something approaching her it sounded like a person as she looked toward the direction of the sound.

Though what came to view was not a person but an overwhelmingly large cat. One meant to be in books and myth, the large cat looked over Sáya, the low stalking growl could be heard load and felt just the same. Sáya was tense with fear, the snowy and gray like leopard pattern coated the animals fur. The animal must of been at least twenty feet long, most of that length being in the cats sensitive tail. The lengthy tail darted back and forth with a mind of its own, as if wondering what to do with Sáya. The beast must of weighed at least fourteen hundred pounds from the look of things, but perhaps its thick coat made Sáya's assumption a bit generous.

"I have the mind to kill you but certain things strike me as odd." The beast said.

"Those are..." Sáya said in fear.

"Your eye and your clothes." The beast said.

Sáya thought for a second, the leopards tone was harsh almost hateful or seemed to despise her. She was obviously one of the fabled cat gods of the mountain. But Sáya knew of no myths of a leopardess. She was also surprised that no other cats followed her which made the situation seem more strange.

"I was scratched, by a Snow Owl recently. The wound has been infected and it allows me to see the near future." Sáya said in heartfelt honesty.

"You smell nothing like I know, other then the fur and clothes seem to be familiar." The beast said.

"Daisuke gave them to me, for travel." Sáya said.

The leopardess stepped closer to Sáya, the soft steps sounded as if a human was gently walking over. The large head of the beast looked Sáya straight in the eye. The low growl of thought came once more, vibrating threw Sáya as if the growl was forcefully pushing the trembling fright threw her.

"Your name..." The beast asked.

"Sáya, and yours?" Sáya asked.

"Dyiara, daughter of Kourrosai." Dyiara said.

"You'll have to forgive me I don't know your father." Sáya said softly.

"God of the Snow Leopards." Dyiara said.

Dyiara's length long talon start to click on the rock floor of the cave. It sounded like a rock falling off the mountain giving Sáya a shivering memory. Sáya could sense the leopardess pondering a strike, she seemed rather annoyed with her presence for some reason. Dyiara slowly laid down in front of Sáya still not sure what to make of her. The giant cat was playing with her as if she where captured prey. Her eyes where sharp, staring with intent as the very end of Dyiara's tail started to sway on its own up and down rather fast before slowing to a waving.

"You say you see the future, I assume it is Adarae's doing. What have you seen of mine?" Dyiara asked.

"I have not seen you in my visions. And I cannot bring my power to bare willingly." Sáya said.

"Perhaps you have not been motivated enough to do so." Dyiara said.

One paw coming across the cavern floor, talons slowly extending out. Sáya could see the curling doom before her eyes. The lengthy ivory was almost the length of her fore arm. Dyiara slowly rose from the floor, quickly throwing a paw back, Sáya filled with worry as the scratch on her face burned in response. Her eye glimmered slightly at the fatal sight as time froze into a vision for a moment, It was like her first. She knew moments ahead of time what the leopardess would do. Sáya saw herself sitting, back against the cavern wall with Dyiara threatening with her paw. She did not hit her but merely threatened her before sitting down. Dyiara then asked of her eye's glow. Time shifted once more to the present.

"You wont hit me, your thinking of sitting down and asking me why my eye glows." Sáya said.

"True, seems I can motivate you human. Let's see how well you respond." Dyiara said.

Dyiara seemed to be provoked by Sáya after telling the leopardess what she was thinking. Dyiara again raised her paw talon's extended with a heavy quick bat toward Sáya. Sáya's own ability giving her response's to her survival as each attack came from the giant cat came just moments to Sáya's mind. Knowing where and when the leopardess would attack with each blow avoiding such attacks with her moment of fate. Dyiara stopped after several swift attacks, her maw was open, playful and enjoying the game as her maw opened in excitement. Dyiara's tail danced back and forth from behind her, the thick furry length had a mind of its own showing the mood of the leopardess had improved quite a bit.

Each attack had seemed to enrage Sáya more, her eye had begun glowing brighter in response as Dyiara watched Sáya's face becoming whined with rage and worry. The glimmer from her lavender eye seemed to still intrigue.

"You might see the future of what I plan, but know this human. I could easily make an attack unavoidable. You are frail, meek and unnatural the these parts." Dyiara said.

"It makes sense." Sáya said.

Dyiara quickly looked toward the mouth of the cave, it was as if something was coming. Something had peeked her interest as the leopardess lay casually on her side. Tail bobbing back and forth up and down in thought, she smelled the air gently hearing of what was approaching. Sáya could make out a human silhouette at the foot of the cavern standing in the snow.

"Isamu..." Dyiara said lowly.

"You should leave her alone Dyiara. She is a simple scholar from the city." Isamu said.

"The city!" Dyiara said in a hiss.

She looked sharply back to Sáya, the odd smell she wondered about now made sense along with the frailties Sáya had. Dyiara's whisker's had become angered, fangs barred. The humid warmth of the leopardess breathe came along Sáya's face for a moment. Dyiara got on all paws now circling around as she seemed very annoyed. Isamu approached quickly as he seemed unafraid of such a huge animal.

"Stop Dyiara, we have not the time for this. Sáya has traveled many harsh hours the last two days and we must reach the village to tell them of what she has fore saw." Isamu said.

"You know as I do Isamu, you cannot trust the imperials." Dyiara said.

"Still... She has word, and has reached out to help us. She has been touched by Adarae." Isamu said.

Sáya could see the compassion on his face for once. It was as if Isamu needed to give it to Dyiara for some reason. Dyiara stalked back and forth quickly in thought, tail following the mind of the leopardess as if adding to the discussion raging within the cats head. Isamu knew more about the leopardess then anyone for the simple reason they lead a somewhat similar lifestyle. Lone wanderers, Dyiara did not hold a pack or stay within one but choose to simply be a loner. She disliked pack ideals and took up her own ideas and followings much like Isamu.

"I'll let it go Isamu, but if anything happens-" Dyiara said lowly.

"I'll be held responsible..." Isamu said.

"Shadows and tactics are the imperials. Much like my kind, you should be wary of her." Dyiara said.

"You must learn to get along with others Dyiara. Being afraid of humans and disliking your own kind is not good for you even if your support is to the mountain itself." Isamu said.

"And you gave up your kind Isamu! Do not preach to me!" Dyiara roared.

The cavern itself seemed to be awakened by Dyiara's rage. The sound of her voice had echoed off the walls as large amounts of snow and stuck ice dropped to the cavern floor. Dyiara bent to the icy floor, wheezing as if out of breath. Sáya wondered if it was the altitude of the mountain. Dyiara was upset, and when upset she had issues keeping up with her own breath. Sáya felt sympathy for the leopardess that moment, Isamu stayed quiet knowing what Dyiara was going threw and walked closer ending his topic with the leopardess . Isamu looked at Sáya seeing her eye glowing strongly then it had before.

"How are you feeling?" Isamu asked.

"Shaken, but I should be fine." Sáya said.

"We are fairly behind, and it will be night soon. We cannot wander the mountain areas at such a time." Isamu said.

Isamu turned his head to Dyiara, the leopardess could take a hint at what he was implying as she finally attained her breathe back, slowly circled and laid on the cavern floor once more. Tail thumping as if impatient. She was rather annoyed mostly with the fact that Sáya was an imperial. Isamu dropped his pack to the ground aside Sáya and started to rummage threw it for some things. He pulled out some dried meat and handed Sáya several portions with a water skin.

"Have something to eat and drink. I'm going to take a walk with Dyiara." Isamu said.

"Alright then." Sáya said quietly.

"Dyiara come." Isamu said.

Sáya could feel Dyiara's low growl, it was an unsettling feeling and a known sound to her now. Isamu and the leopard goddess walked out of the cave into the snow. He seemed to mount her as if a horse. Dyiara sprung upward jumping off and out of Sáya's view. She looked over the meat for several moments wondering what it was. She started to eat and realized it was venison.

Sáya wondered in thought how she could see the near future so fluidly. Dyiara having forced her to overcome the attacks using her ability. It was crude and forceful and yet the leopardess point was made. She did exactly what she wanted to see from Sáya the honing of her ability to see it come to life. Sáya wondered if she had more control over her ability now. Wondering if she could forcefully want to know the future and if so how she thought.

Sáya started to try for herself, try to will the future to come to her mind once again. She tried simply thinking of the future wanting to see it. She focused on the idea for several minutes as nothing happened. Sáya sighed, wondering how it was possible to achieve it.

Sáya decided to try and focus on something easier, Isamu talking with Dyiara. Sáya focused closing her eyes slowly the vision came to her, the two discussing the situation at hand in a thick snow storm. The sun was setting and the evening was to take place soon. Isamu was convincing Dyiara to move travel ahead to the village and to Granite Horn to prepare things. The vision faded, Sáya's mind came back to the chilled cavern as she tried to take a drink of water. A small trickle of water came as much of it had frozen already. She begun to eat some more dried meat, Sáya could hear the footsteps of Isamu coming back into the darkening cave.

"Dyiara-" Isamu said.

"Is going ahead to warn the village and the Ram god." Sáya said.

Isamu walked over to his pack, he seemed a bit angered by Sáya. He himself started to eat some of the dried meat and started to fight with the water skin breaking up some of the chunks that had drown within it from there cold hike this afternoon.

"Guess she did give you an insight or two to your ability then." Isamu said.

"She did yes." Sáya said.

"We have to stay here for the evening due to the weather." Isamu said.

"Will traveling be any worse tomorrow being off the pass trail?" Sáya asked.

"Slightly, mostly due to walking threw the snow. It will only be for awhile though. It took me some time to find you, due to the fact Dyiara found you before hand. She can be very difficult to track." Isamu said.

"I'm glad you found your way. She seems to be fairly provocative." Sáya said.

"She has many issues with humans mostly. Her own kind anger's her as well. She is very sensitive to things." Isamu said.

"Why is she angry with them?" Sáya asked.

"Dyiara believes that guarding Adarae should be left to animals." Isamu said.

"Isn't it like that already though, most humans only know Adarae threw legend. Not to be imposing but is it possible to make a fire?" Sáya asked.

"We- cannot have a fire tonight. The only thing around for half a day is snow and rock Sáya. I'm sorry." Isamu said.

"It makes sense." Sáya said solemnly.

"I can hold you, to keep you warm if you like." Isamu said.

They idea shot a bolt of thought threw Sáya as she started to blush at the thought. The warming was enough to make her feel better already as she thought about it for a moment. Isamu was being rather nice about it and he seemed to be genuine with his idea.

"Alright... it should make the night easier on us both then." Sáya said.

Isamu sat down, his arms reached around Sáya holding her head to his chest as he rested his back on the wall of the cave. She wrapped her own arms around him and laid down some what. Isamu thought for awhile in the darkness of the cave, just as much as Sáya did in thought of what was to come.

"What sort of battle did you see?" Isamu asked.

"It was mostly imperial soldiers, rams and villagers. A friend of mine dies in the instant I saw." Sáya said.

"Whats it like having the power to see the future?" Isamu asked.

"Some times the future comes in frozen states like a painting, other times it plays out as if I was there. Just in my mind." Sáya said.

Isamu rested his head on the back of the cave, darkness within the cave grew. Though the soft beam of lavender light fell to the floor from Sáya's eye as it had brought up his question. They kept each other warm, Sáya fell asleep first comforted by the guardian holding her. Though Isamu himself had difficulty as he wondered if they would survive the night off there own body heat. Isamu slowly drifted to sleep, his worries started to ease due to hearing the snowy wind blow outside the cave.

When Isamu woke he felt stiff, almost as if frozen as he urged Sáya to wake up, Isamu woke rather quickly knowing they had to get moving. Not just in travel but to stay warm. He stood up slowly his bones aching from the chill as he held Sáya's hands.

"Come on, we need to start walking." Isamu said.

"Wha- I.. Alright." Sáya said.

She was still half asleep but she knew Isamu was right as she herself felt cold. Isamu grabbed his spear and pack and started heading toward the mouth of the cave. Sáya walked behind him still in a modest daze as she walked. The snow storm was still blowing but lighter then it had the previous day. Isamu covered his head and face once more, Sáya did the same before they started to walk out into the thick snow.

Isamu took his time as he knew trying to go any faster would be fighting the weight of the snow that already engulfed itself around there legs and knees. Isamu knew of a rocky flat near the base of the mountain near by, but it would take some time to reach especially in the depths of such snow. They fought there way threw the heavy snow, Sáya girted her teeth as she was not happy with the snow storm raging about. The snow lightly scrunched under her feet before kicking up the soft fallen flakes.

She felt better moving about, it was warming her up and Isamu as well. She watched as the guardian held the weapon tightly in his grasp, bobbing up and down as she started to wonder just how cold the weapon was since it was mostly metal. When they finally approached the rock flat, Sáya watched as the new snow lightly fell to it and blew off just as quickly due to the stormy wind. It was nice to walk at the foot of the mountain, Sáya looked up into the misty clouds above not seeing a path or a trail. She wondered just how far she fell, Isamu wandered along quickly now having footing on the rock.

They early morning went by rather quickly, Sáya focused on other things beside the rock and snow. She wondered if there was anyway to change the future. But it seemed impossible with the rule of fate present, Tetsuya would soon die and there was nothing she could do about it. The thought was despairing, especially with the scenery she was fighting threw. She tried to find some reason to why he would die, if only to protect the Dewa. No, she thought it was something more. Perhaps something in myth and lore, it would be a reason he would want to die. To protect the very knowledge he sought to learn and respect.

It was invertible, Tetsuya would die for something he believed in. Isamu stopped looking about, his breathe streamed quickly from under his face mask. There was little to see though, other then the mist of snow with clouds directly above. The rocky mountain came along there right side as he started to walk forward yet again. Sáya kept up rather easily today as she felt more motivated to live as Dyiara would say. The chill was worse today then yesterday and it was perhaps due to the fall and not having a fire.

By mid day the snow storm had become forgiving, there was no wind to blow furiously. Light snow fell gently from the clouds above and you could see things in the distance more. They had started to descend a bit, Sáya brought this as a sign of hope. Isamu turned around the foot of the mountain, then Sáya an open plain of snow was viable. It was a hidden valley with in the mountains from the look of it. Surrounded by rock as Isamu stuck to the mountainside.

"Can't we just go across?" Sáya asked.

"It's a lake, we've had enough trouble I don't want to risk anymore then we have." Isamu said.

"What if I use my power to see if we survive into the future?" Sáya asked.

Isamu stopped, the idea made sense if she could see them both in the near future then they would of succeeded in there travel across the lake. The guardian put the end of his spear down on the rock, the sound pinged lightly in Sáya's ears as it was nice to hear something other then a snow storm.

"Alright.." Isamu said.

Sáya closed her eyes, focusing on the two of them near the Dewa village. It was something simple and would prove out the trip for the most part. Her mind grew blurred her head light, the vision of them both traveling up to the Dewa village came to mind. Several people had joined them strangely in there trip. Sáya's vision ended her mind confused as she opened her eyes. She felt light headed for a moment. Looking to the side Isamu was on a knee, spear leaning against his shoulder as he muttered something to himself. She knew it was a prayer to the gods. She let him have his peace and walked toward him slowly not wanting to disturb him. Sáya waited as Isamu stood, gripping his spear tightly he turned to her. His eyes full of life hidden behind his mask, fur and head around his head as he looked to her for answers from the future.

"We will be safe, but several others join us at the end of our journey to the village." Sáya said.

"Most likely the watch." Isamu said.

"The watch?" Sáya asked.

"Dyiara went ahead to warn the village and Granite Horn, the village knows our situation and sent several watchmen to aid us.." Isamu said.

"Hm.." Sáya said.

Isamu started to walk across the icy lake, the snow had gathered atop neatly. Almost to neatly, it was something Isamu feared and ignored for the most part. It was unwise to walk across such lakes and a grave accident if falling into its waters. He avoided them heavily in his travels. They walked slowly out across the length of the large lake, Sáya felt strange walking across the sold ice and soft snow. Isamu dared not press any harder past a normal stride. The path was easier then wandering up and down the rocky mountain slope.

The feeling was very different for Isamu, crossing the snow buried ice flat of a mountain lake. He often saw the mountainous regions in all ways possible. Having climbed slops, ridges and large rocks. Though never had he tempted to know the sight that sat at the center of a risky ice covered lake. For once he felt the mountains grasp was open and almost inviting. The skyline was still misty clouds, and the snow below there feet being gentle and soft gave the feeling of walking on clouds. The moment was a new experience for Isamu one that he had not thought of or tempted to think of and yet Sáya gave him such an experience.

Snow fell gently still, from the misty clouds above Sáya enjoyed the walk across the frozen lake, she was not fond of the rigorous up and downs of the rocky slopes along its side. Once they had reached the other side Isamu started to look around near the edge of the lake, as they stepped off the flat snowy ice. He was searching for something and Sáya was not sure exactly what. He seemed to know the area but not very familiar with it. She assumed it was due to being off the trail they had been traveling on.

Isamu started to move once more, Sáya followed as they walked along the rock. They traveled for a short while before Isamu found what he had been looking for. He started to climb up onto a rock, holding Sáya's hand and helping her up as well. They had to climb several large rocks, but Sáya could see the natural passage leading upward at the top of the third rock. Isamu started to climb, it wasn't a trail but you could easily climb up between the rock. Light snow had gathered and made it some what difficult.

The rocky terrain came flat again, Sáya felt some what lost now. It was a natural pass of sorts, but no trail or path was obvious. Isamu wandered forward, Sáya had several doubts in her mind but she dismissed them knowing he would find the way to the village.

"Isamu, we seem rather... displaced." Sáya said.

"We are, I haven't used this for some time but we will meet the trail we had fallen off some time today." Isamu said.

Sáya remained quiet, she was happy just knowing his thoughts on there present location. Though it was discouraging her still. Even though she knew the future and knew Isamu was more then able to navigate the mountain. The traveling was by no means fun for Sáya. Rock and snow, That was all she viewed and nothing of comfort of civilization came to her. Not even the comfort of a trail which she missed at this point. They had moved around a large rock, the view of the misty sky was ahead of them as the natural pass seemed to end. Isamu shuffled out from the pass leaning out on the rock face. He was leaning up against a rocky mountain slope.

Sáya looked out into the misty clouds, and then downward where Isamu was traveling. Many boulders and rocks staked rigorously on top of each other as if holding the mountain together. Snow piled softly on them as a deathly silence was in the air. Sáya started to follow Isamu, she watched the rocks attentively, happy to not hear any of the clicking of falling rocks.

They safely descended with caution, Sáya could finally see what Isamu had been working for. The trail appeared threw the thick cloudy mists. Though she could not see the actual trail, but a line of snow blanketing it. Sáya finally felt relieved, she did not like the feeling of being lost, and even the small spec of civilization was enough to put her at ease. It took them some time to reach the trail but she was happy to finally set her feet to it.

"We descend from here Sáya, Kousetsu will join us soon if she is in her usual perch." Isamu said.

"She means much to you doesn't she Isamu." Sáya said.

"We are close yes, bound in ways." Isamu said.

"Bound?" Sáya asked.

"Kousetsu is why I am given the title of guardian. Just as the Snow Owl had given you powers. Kousetsu is a link to my own." Isamu said.

Sáya could sense Isamu didn't want to talk about the binding of the two. He was being vague, and there was no way for her to see the past. Sáya was sure it had something to do with Adarae. It seemed to be a sensitive topic, or one Isamu was still wary of to discuss with her as Dyiara had stirred his isolated ideals. The misty clouds and landscape was not helping ether. It only helped make topics more mysterious. Sáya felt as if she was in an area that was best left unexplored to most.

They traveled the snowy rock once more, the trail was pleasant and descending was much more to Sáya's liking. They wandered downward, threw the mist and cloud as snow fell. It wasn't long before the sight of a lone tree sprouting from the rock face could be seen.

"A tree!" Sáya said excited.

"That is the tree among clouds. It will be the only tree you see for awhile." Isamu said.

They walked downward past the tree, it was a small thick tree. It's trunk was gnarled and twisted as if it was fighting to take hold onto the rocks in the mountain. Nature was surprising Sáya lately, the sight of such a tree made her realize that thoughts where not the only thing to tempt new ways. The tree had very few leaves on it, it was mostly a hulking root, but its modest leaves gave its respect to the nature of itself.

They walked downward, Sáya could see why they had given the tree a name. It was a good point of reference for villager's and travelers alike. Rock and snow came to her vision for some time as they lead downward but the mist started to disperse rather quickly. Then finally came the view she had wished for, rocky rolling hills with various tree lines growing among rocks. There leaves changing colors just as they where on the other side of the mountain. She could see one stream far in the distance, the trail started to only have patches of snow as the dirt and rock under it was more visible now.

They turned on the trail heading downward in the opposite direction. Sáya could hear something, she looked to the skyline out from the trail seeing Kousetsu flying toward Isamu. The guardian held his arm out stiffly to the air spear in his other hand as the large Snow owl landed upon his fore-arm. Kousetsu turned her head, looking toward Sáya there eyes met for a long moment before Kousetsu looked back toward Isamu. Sáya wondered what had gone threw Kousetsu's mind as they stared at one another. The glimmer of the two lavender eyes staring at her carrying something of knowledge it seemed.

Kousetsu flew off from Isamu's arm. They both headed downward on the trail, Isamu could sense Sáya was anxious to end the journey as it had taken a better half of the morning and it was late in the afternoon now. They descended into the mountainous forest. They had finally set foot at the opposite end of the mountain, it was nice to walk among rolling highlands once more Sáya thought.

Isamu removed his fur hood, and mask. His hands still wrapped tightly while holding his spear. Sáya followed as the sight of several men lazily sat on the trail up ahead of them. It looked to be the men from Sáya's vision. Two carried spears as one carried a sword. They walked quietly Sáya wanted to duck more behind Isamu not wanting to be noticed as they approached. She knew her presence would be an issue, she kept her fur hood up over her head and face but her face cover was off.

"Isamu!" One of the men yelled waving.

Isamu quietly waved his hand in the air. The furious feathers flapped up from above, it was Kousetsu perching up on one of the near by trees watching the two groups come together. Sáya sighed and kept her head low, she was not in the mood to deal with others at the moment. She figured the trip had ruined that and she just wanted to have a warm fire and time to rest in the village.

"Village is mobilized after being told of the prophecy, rams have been coming in numbers this morning." The man said.

"What of Dyiara?" Isamu asked.

"She left into the mountains toward Mirror Lake, after telling the elders the prophecy. The army is still trying to discuss things with the village. But the Elder's are trying to hold off a fight so they can get more numbers." The man said.

"Who's this?" Another man asked.

"This is Sáya, I figured Dyiara would of mentioned her." Isamu said.

"Nothing of her, then again its Dyiara..." The man said.

"This is... Aki, Michi and Masaki." Isamu said.

"Nice to meet you..." Sáya said shyly.

"My sword is at your service when the battle happens." Aki said.

"Nice to have you with us." Masaki said.

Michi gave a smile with a nod, the three men could see the wound grave across Sáya's face and figured that was the reason for her shyness. Though the glint of the lavender eye was a shock to them it seemed almost natural in away from there reactions. Michi walked over to Isamu, taking his pack. The other two asked if they could help carry anything out of good will after as Isamu seemed to get along with them quiet well.

Sáya followed Isamu still feeling out of place. Michi following behind her carrying the pack given by Daisuke. Michi had been quiet since they had met but the other two had been talking none stop with Isamu about the revelation Sáya had given. Sáya felt sad, how could two men be so excited about a battle. Isamu seemed calm yet focused. Michi seemed to be without judgment of the situation as well. They approached toward the back of the village, various houses could be seen cradled between two low mountains, a stony wall ran from one mountain to another. The wall was low only standing about eight feet in height. Small sections of snow caked the bottom of it randomly in the shade of near by trees. Many men wandered outside the thin gateway to the village, Sáya wondered how soon the battle would approach.

They passed into the Dewa village, a few men giving Sáya a stern eye as they wondered just who she was. She figured her clothing would give her some escape from the judgments of others but the thought failed quickly. She hung her head low seeing large hoof prints caking the ground. It was obvious the rams had gathered some what. The village was small and everyone knew each other by name and face.

They walked the streets for some time, women and children wandered outside. Things looked rather joyless except for the play of children. Sáya followed Isamu, the musky smell of something came to her noise making her look around in bewilderment. The sight of a large ram stomped softly several times to her left. Sáya looked at the beast, it was an animal but still. The hair was long and thick, horns curling in a massive display of strength. The sight of the ram was massive slightly larger then a normal elephant caked in hair. Instead of tusk the passive curled horns seemed to be thicker and much heavier. The beast quietly chewed on a pile of hay, its head softly turned bringing its eyes to bare on Sáya. She suddenly jumped in fraught bringing her attention back to the walk.

They traveled on a trail upward along the mountain now, a large village building lay at the base over seeing the village along the mountain. The roof of it was caked in modest snow having been so tall. Several men with weapons stood outside the hut. They looked displeased about things. Isamu started talk of the imperial army outside village and what he had learned from Sáya. They seemed to have been friends, looking off the high trail Sáya could see past the larger walls at the front of the village. They seemed almost double in height vs the walls they had passed from the rear. Thicker and more defend able. The soft fire's of village drifted into the sharp cold air, along with the fires of the imperial army outside of village. The imperial soldier's looked very small from the distance she viewed them from. Though many Dewa warriors and rams stomped around outside and along the walls. They had arrived just as they had wished, before the fight had begun. But still Sáya wondered how fate would play this out to a start of a gruesome fight, and why wouldn't it stop?

" Sáya..." Isamu said.

His hand came to her shoulder as she looked back toward the elder building. He waved his hand, the door was open. She stepped threw the semi darkness into the lowly lit room. A large fire slowly cindered at the center of the building as several people sat around discussing things in preparation it seemed. The ominous murmur's came and went as finally a voice came to her ear that she had recognized.

"Sáya!" Tetsuya said loudly.

"_Who is this_?" Isamu said.

"_Tetsuya, he is a scholar from the city. He studies tales and legends._" Sáya said.

Tetsuya looked just as he had in Sáya's vision, wearing modest tribal jewelry and looked to have settled well with the Dewa clan members. He looked fairly excited, but it was mostly the fact that he had someone to talk to correctly for once rather then reading threw a book. Tetsuya held a book to his side, it was large and somewhat heavy and easily recognizable by Sáya as it was one of her own.

"_I'll let you both talk, I need to speak to the elder._" Isamu said.

"What was that about?" Tetsuya asked.

"He is speaking with the elder. I was wondering how you came to be favored by the Dewa, makes sense now." Sáya said.

"Oh, your tome yes... It's done worlds for me." Tetsuya said.

"So what has happened sense my absence?" Sáya asked.

"I caught Mizuki going threw a tome of my own. Seems they're looking for the scroll of the stars. In turn I fought with her, set a collection of knowledge on fire and escaped with your Dewanese Dialect book." Tetsuya said.

He looked a bit nervous now, his eyes looked to Sáya's face. She could tell his thoughts turned to the scratch about her face and the modest glowing of her eye. It troubled him, or at least worried Tetsuya. Though Sáya sat somberly wondering if it was worth anything to tell him of his death that was soon to be. Tetsuya could see she was in thought and started to slide the tome behind his back.

"So how is the wound..." Tetsuya asked scratching his head.

"It doesn't hurt much anymore, mostly cause of the cold climate. But it has grown in ways and power." Sáya said.

"I heard about it from the elder, the power. When I heard of the news it made sense, you questioned me about the future but never said anything." Tetsuya said.

His voice was soft, but forgiving he seemed more worried about what would come of it if anything else. Sáya stayed quiet and looked to the floor in thought feeling bad about keeping it from him. Though he seemed to understand the confusion of seeing the future and not knowing what to do.

"I've seen fragments of the future." Sáya said.

"Anything good from all this, we are on the brink of a battle." Tetsuya said.

"I've learned to question telling details. I wonder if I sway course to what becomes the future. Other times I wonder if I can even change it as we discussed." Sáya said.

"It must be confusing." Tetsuya said.

Sáya nodded, she pulled down the thick fur of the hide hood, the warmth was irritating her face. Sáya started to play with her hair to throw it back noticing the change and stopping for a moment. Tetsuya watched not saying anything as they both tried to ignore the fact. Isamu was walking over, spear in hand as he approached looking to Tetsuya and then to Sáya.

"_He will speak with you..._" Isamu said.

The three of them wandered toward the back of the building, the elder sat with a hide around him smoking a lengthy pipe looking toward the ground as if in thought. The old man was well aged, hair fine, he looked up slowly to Sáya staring at her face for some time.

"_I had news from Kousetsu, of a women with the scratch of Adarae. Here she stands before me, face wounded by the talon. Tainted by the demon whispered from the forest._" The Elder said.

"_And what can I do for you Elder?_" Sáya asked.

"_Take this, and see what is to be of it._" The Elder said.

The Elder slowly held up a simple dagger. Though it was smoothed and military like. He obviously had gotten it from the generals or one of the assistance. Sáya reached down taking the blade from the elder, closing her eyes she started to concentrate on the blade. The side of her face warmed from forcing herself to use her powers, the fiery glow came along the talon scratches as she felt her eye start to reach into what was to come.

Her mind started to black out as she stood in the same building, the dagger was handed to one of the Dewa villager's. It seemed the blade was to be brought to Jun on the battle front, he sat riding his horse looking toward the village dreaming of something. Sáya followed the villager wondering what the rest of the story was behind the blade as the villager returned the blade to the commander. The vision faded, her mind started to become black as reality came forth once more.

Sáya's eye started to glow very heavily, the shimmering lavender eye looked to the elder. His face was unchanged emotionless as if he seemed to know the answer she was about to tell him even. She handed the blade back to the elder as he awaited her answer.

"_It will be brought back to Jun, the Generals commander._" Sáya said.

"_Did you see the meaning of this?_" The Elder asked

"_No, the blade was simply returned without words._" Sáya said.

"_He asked me, if you arrived in the village, to return the blade._" The Elder said.

"_Why show me this_?" Sáya asked

"_The commander saved several villagers from being slaughtered by bandits as they approached. I had thanked him in our first talks, he asked in return I do this favor for him. Also to show you what will come to be, before it happened._" The Elder said.

Sáya thought for a moment, it was a test as much as a blessing. She figured the elder knew she could not see the past as she poised the question. But he certainly showed her the future. Her face was feeling rather flush, not only around one side of her face as it seemed Jun had been worried about her and much for the welfare of others. His duty was always evident even after having left him under the circumstances with Isamu. He still had feelings and her own started to run across her face quietly. She felt her feelings inside swell though the situation still had remained. Her thoughts turned too how she could care for both ways of life one of the city and the other of villages and myths.

"_Come.. Take this to the man on the horse._" The Elder said.

A younger villager came forward the young adult male took the dagger and started to walk toward the door. Sáya looked as he left, knowing exactly the sight that would come to be, though having seen it from a different setting. She turned slowly back toward the elder, he looked toward the ground once more in thought. She wondered how much he trusted her, then again he took a liking to Tetsuya.

"_We have many men, many guardians of the mountain. Still I fear what will come of this battle. Have you seen anything past it?_" The Elder asked.

His stare unchanged, still looking toward the floor. Sáya thought and saw nothing only what had been the midst of a battle frozen in time and nothing more. Perhaps she herself died? Perhaps fate had not taken its course and stalled in the moment? She thought for some time on the issue as it was strange that the moment froze in time in her vision of the battle.

"_I fear to look past it._" Sáya said.

"_That is why you do not see it. What do you fear in the vision?_" The Elder said.

"_Someone I care about dies in the battle in that moment._" Sáya said.

"_We all live and die, it is the moments we fight for in which we are defined._" The Elder said.

"_Are you saying, I should let it go_?" Sáya said.

Her eye was still glowing sharply, her voice angered, the elder looked up unaffected by her temperament. Tetsuya and Isamu both appearing unsettled. Sáya was obviously upset at the notion as she turned walking just outside the building. Isamu walking to catch up to her as Tetsuya figured she needed some space. Sáya felt better in the cold, it calmed her anger, yet still the fiery feeling remained. She looked out over the town seeing the army and the villager's ready to fight. Several of the guards standing outside the elder house started to part seeing the state of Sáya's mood. The strong firm grip came along her arm, Isamu yanked pulling her around. Her face was flush, her eye glowing sharper then he had ever saw it.

"_You need to think past what you already know. It will come to be anyway, right._" Isamu said.

"_Take in the bitter reality, should we see where it leads._" Sáya said sharply.

"_The future is lead only by Adarae. It will hold true if you see past the battle._" Isamu said.

Sáya's mind rippled in thought her concentration looking over the village and the armies outside of it. She focused on the future of the village itself. Her mind swirled with unnatural anger and confusion as she started to feel the blank feeling that overcame to the insightful visions. When Sáya regained her sight she was standing within a house. She felt confused at first. Feeling displaced in someones house, yet the interior itself seemed faintly familiar. Books laid sparsely threw out the building. Various scripts, a perch for a snow owl was near the doorway. Sáya started to walk towards a desk, passing a lengthy mirror, she stopped noticing herself.

She looked very different, her hair was snow white. Wisp like, faint fashion as if it had been worn by the blizzard winds gave it a ghost like impression. She looked to her face, the deep scratches still remained from the Owl but thick scars instead. Though the taint still remained it was a deeply colored purple. Her eye glow was a darker lavender then it had been. She started to move toward the desk inside. A silver filigreed mask laid at its center, along with several books and herbal components both in Dewanese. Her fingers graced the mask, it wasn't a full mask but more of a half. It was similar in effect to covering the taint and scratch that scrolled about her face. The eerie feeling started to creep over her as she looked to the window above the desk. It was small, thankfully clear outside as she could see the peeking mountains outside. The Dewa village could be faintly seen far in the distance. Turning to the doorway, Sáya looked outside once more. A large mountain lake was outside, it held no ice of its own but a simple small sandbar near the center of it. A large protruding rock came from the sand as the clear waters seem to lay still around the rest of the lake meeting near the cliff side of several mountain peeks.

The flapping of feathery wings came to Sáya's ear as she watched as a large Snow Owl came flying into the home and sat at the perch near the door. It seemed to notice her, its head bobbing slighting for a moment both eyes fixated on her as the lavender seemed to pierce her being. She was amazed it could see her, then again it was the first time anything had never noticed her in the first place. And being seen by a Snow Owl shouldn't be that shocking as myth and legend held of there ability to see into the likes of the future to come. They where the familiar of Adarae, Sáya started to turn her attention back toward the desk and as she did she was interrupted with the thought of words.

"Do you know who's house this is?" The Owl asked.

Sáya turned, the words formed in her head. She looked at the Snow Owl knowing it had questioned her. She stood and gave her attention to the creature once more. Feeling a bit embarrassed to have rudely turned away after its approach into the home.

"I wished to see what was to become of the future. I'm unsure who lives here." Sáya said.

"Do you know who I am?" The Owl asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Sáya said.

Sáya was feeling rather annoyed now her anger was boiling, the mysterious questioning seemed to keep all the answers to the Snow Owl itself and now it assumed a name. Though it wasn't surprising as Kousetsu was more then likely perched or flying above the village over seeing Isamu.

"I do not know who you are sadly." Sáya said.

"My talon once graced your visage. And in the future we will come to be familiar once more. My name is Billy" Billy said.

"The Snow Owl, I once tried to save in the city?" Sáya said.

"The very one." Billy said.

"Why will be familiar with each other soon?" Sáya asked.

"You will awaken to destiny." Billy said.

"My destiny is here? In this home?" Sáya asked.

"Yes..." Billy said.

The voice from within her mind became quiet, Sáya thought to herself about this being her home. There had been something familiar about the place yet confusing. A mix of things past and future lay around. It was a house of what she once was and to who she would become. Sáya felt somewhat surprised, wondering if she would see herself in this vision of the future. Sáya looked around more carefully, things started to make sense of the place as Billy softly shuffled around back and forth on the perch.

Sáya stared at the half mask, she wondered why she wore it. Her fingers graced its filigree design and trims. The cold metal came to her touch as the feel was ideal to keep her face chilled from the burning irritation that had scared. Sáya started to feel dizzy. Holding her head the vision started to fade, eyes coming into the darkness once more tell she heard the faint sound of Isamu's voice.

He was looking over her, trying to wake her from what she could gather. Then she realized that he was holding her, his arm wrapped around her tight with the other hand holding her own. Sáya started to come too her senses, her eyes faintly opened more as she came too. She briefly struggled against Isamu, standing on her own once again as he let her go and looked as if he was worried.

"What happened, why are you so worried. Any other time I would come back to things seeming indifferent." Sáya said.

"Your hair and wound..." Isamu said lightly.

"What of them?" Sáya asked

"Your hair is all white, the wound changed in color slightly but your hair..." Isamu said distraught.

Sáya started to pull several strands of her hair and sure enough it was all white now, it gave the look and the impression as if it had came from the vision she had just held. Several others looked on her with strange gazes wondering what became of her over the period of the vision. Sáya knew something came to be in the present but not what. Though, she knew that Billy had seen her, she had seen herself and possibly displaced herself in the future. Or perhaps she came threw the future.

Many ideas ran wild threw her mind into what had happened but none of it was important now. All that was important was she knew of the villager's and there survival from after the battle between the two armies. Yet her own fate seemed ironically different then what she felt, she didn't dislike living outside the city. It was an intriguing thought and she liked it but the comforts she enjoyed seemed to vanish in the future. Not to mention her social life as the home sat atop a mountain section far in the distance from the village.

She turned her attention in the direction from which she was standing inside the house looking upward into the snow capped mountains. Isamu watched her gaze and became somewhat worried. He starred with her in the same direction as Sáya didn't see a house anywhere near from which she was standing. Or perhaps she couldn't see it or it just wasn't there right now.

"Is something going to happen in the mountains up there?" Isamu asked.

"No, I saw a house which I lived in. I could see the village from up there far away and a Snow Owl came named Billy. He had more questions then answers but he gave me some insightful things to think on. He said we would be familiar with each other in the future." Sáya said.

"So things come to pass?" Isamu asked.

He looked a bit stressed and in a somewhat state of hidden panic. His mind seemed to drift toward the mountain as if something laid up there of importance. It was as if he knew something was up there, and if something was aside the house that was no there yet. _What was it_ Sáya thought. The moment only lasted few seconds before the low yell of one of the men on guard came to the villages ears. Isamu looked to the back of the village as the sight of many Ram's came slowly over the rugged ridge from behind them.

Sáya continued to look up toward the mountain in the direction of her vision. Isamu started to run toward the approaching Rams. Sáya followed behind Isamu, her mind was still angry from the vision. Sáya's delicate steps finally caught up to Isamu. One seemed larger then the others as Isamu talked to him plainly in Dewanese.

"Dyiara has been seeking her father in the wasteland for a day at least." The Ram said.

"Then they most likely wont get here for some time." Isamu said.

"The Rams can defend the Celestial Plateau, the cats will only watch and strike after the curiosity gets to there nerves." The Ram said

"But Granite Horn, They have new weapons I've heard-." Isamu said

"They're quite dangerous." Sáya said interrupting Isamu.

"Who is this?" Granite Horn asked.

"Sáya. She holds the gift of fate from Adarae." Isamu said.

"So what say you Sáya? You know the power of this army? The fate we will go to." Granite Horn asked.

"I've only heard the rumors of such weapons but yes, I've seen fate and many will die." Sáya said bluntly.

Her face only held that of pessimism and anguish. The silence she gave only cautioned the god to think more carefully. The sound of shouts came from across the field. The army had begun to mobilize, lines of black armor started to march in the direction of the village wall. Isamu watched in shock as Granite Horn started to scuff his hoof at the ground as if signaling the rest to move. The group of rams behind Granite Horn started to move toward the gate's of the village wall. Village warriors waited patiently not knowing what to do.

"We will attack!" Granite Horn yelled.

His voice echoed off the stone, the imperial army itself knowing of the large beasts instructions. Isamu grabbed Sáya seeing things have begun to go beyond reason. Sáya walked with Isamu back towards the Elder building. He lead her inside before turning back to look out the door.

"You will stay here tell I come back." Isamu said.

"You best not be long then, I'll do something if I know it is right." Sáya said.

Isamu he gave a harsh look to Sáya. The many lairs of fur and hide seem to ripple with the speed at which he ran. His spear in hand. Sáya felt abandoned, she slumped to the floor wanting to cry for the moment. Her thoughts still angry and flustered with the growing fate which she had foresaw. The silence of the room was heavy, except for the snapping embers of the inside fire place.

Sáya snapped from her thoughts, she panicked slightly turning and looking around for Tetsuya, but he was gone. She ran to the door looking at many of the village men holding weapons and caring for the wall. It was starting to turn, pandemonium would soon take over. Sáya jumped out from the doorway but her legs started to shake as she stood fearful in front of the sight in front of her. She slowly backed into the building and slumped to the floor once more. Eyes full of watering tears as she felt as if she couldn't move. Or perhaps it was the words of Isamu urging her to wait there tell he had came back.

Sáya turned her head toward the inside of the wide building, seeing the elder sit at the fire. His eyes somberly looking at the wicked flames. He had nothing to say and she understood now what she felt as she could see it also written on the elder's face. Perhaps she was too wise and to understanding for such things as battles. She was scared, even though she was fearless knowing she would survive. How cruel emotions and reactions where in life to her now even when she knew she would live. Her feelings ran wild with the color of emotion. It was fate and the visions she had been given as she knew they had been pushing her swelling in her mind shaping and making her more sensitive to things to come and things to be.

"The fate of things will come to pass, you have to look ahead and guide those that remain." The Elder said.

Sáya feared to look out the door, knowing what it was. The sounds trashing and fighting whirling around as if something lay outside that was unsightly to her eyes. Though in turning her head she could see the horror that was war and battle. The sharp snaps of the cloud sticks plumed smoke. Blood coated lengths of the battlefield as Ram's could be seen charging into the ranks of the Imperial Army. There large horn's slamming into three men at a time. Village warriors of all kinds carrying random weapons running behind Rams.

The wounds of the injured where silent as there screams where overcome by the power and ruthlessness of battle. The once green mountain grass now fed off crimson droplets of woeful discord. The lines on both sides seem to sway under the pressure, Jun and General Yamashita sat behind the Imperial line yelling orders.

The battle started to wear thin, the loss of life on both sides was starting to show as Sáya could see Isamu running behind Granite Horn, the beast was bloody having been shot several times. Though his endurance kept the god going. They had almost reached Jun and General Yamashita. Though the bandits still casually stuck behind the General as if not wanting any part of the battle. Isamu whirled striking his spear to the ground lifting himself off to kick one of the bandits. Granite Horn charged into the horse of Jun and General Yamashita. The large horn's pressed into the two horses with force dismounting both men. The horses struggled to get to there feet as other village warriors around them fought hand to hand with the Imperial spear-men.

Several other ram's having charged the line still trampled threw the ranks of imperial soldiers, heavily shaking there large horns throwing men around easily. Isamu fought the bandits as Granite Horn entertained Jun and General Yamashita. Sáya thought of Tetsuya in all of this mess, he was dead some where she thought. The tide of war started to change. Village warriors where on the retreat being out numbered. And things seemed to fall to a skirmish now. Isamu and Granite Horn continued to fight unaware of others retreating or what was left of the imperial soldiers. Gracefully jumping from his fight with the remaining bandits onto the back of Granite Horn. The beast turned and started to charge toward the village. They seemed to be out numbered at least three too one Sáya thought. Soldier's where helping the wounded, several others still insistent on fighting. Yelling was happening all around Sáya now from both sides. It was confusing as to what was going on.

The gate to the village was still wide open as the voice of Jun came shouting from the field echoing orders. They seemed to be regrouping into a small force of the lucky few who survived the original onslaught. Granite Horn and Isamu came stomping into the village, the powerful hooves of the beast shaking the ground subtly as Isamu jumped off the back of the Ram God and rushed toward Sáya. Sáya still looked at the butcher-ed field with pity. Her mind was numb not wanting to except the reality of things as Isamu approached her quickly.

"Sáya, Sáya!" Isamu said

She was still in a daze and Isamu was trying to break her out of it. She turned her wide stare to him seeing blood traced across his fur and chest as the thought of him hurt came to mind.

"You're hurt..." Sáya said coyly.

"I'm fine, We need to get moving right now." Isamu said.

"We retreat into the mountain then?" The Elder asked.

"Villager's can head toward the highland, myself, Sáya and Granite Horn will go to Mirror Lake to defend the plateau." Isamu said.

"Very well then, seems this will carry on." The Elder said.

Granite Horn was already slowly walking back toward the mountain. His body slowly bleed his stamina slowed as his mouth hung slightly open wanting more air. Isamu grabbed Sáya's arm pulling her to her feet as Aki came running toward Isamu. His sword was drawn still wet with crimson as he approached quickly.

"Michi is dead, Masaki is hurt but not bad." Aki said.

"The Ram's and I head into the mountain, don't get yourselves killed just slow them." Isamu said.

"Good luck Isamu, you're the only chosen from the village by Adarae." Aki said.

"Just stay alive, this will be taken care of in the mountains." Isamu said.

He held Sáya up, looking back for a moment at the brutality that had incurred. There was a small group coming toward the village now. It looked to be about ten soldiers with spears, the bandits, Jun, General Yamashita and a strange women standing coyly in the back. Isamu turned walking with Sáya's arm around his shoulder. Following the trail of blood gently being left by the Ram god. They slowly made there way into the mountain. Sáya was still having trouble keeping to her feet. The fear of fighting was still on her mind but the more they pulled away from the battle the easier things had become.

She started to stand to her feet now, still shaken as Isamu thought it was just the chill of the mountain. They wandered off trail. They where headed into the thick of the snow and rock once more. Sáya was tired of such sights but for some reason this was the direction they would go in. And still her curiosity was leading her in the direction of her vision once more. The tight crunching of snow came below her feet, they followed the red droplets left by Granite Horn as he lead up ahead.

Plant life had started to disappear once again, slowly sinking into the consuming snow and rock. A dead tree was twisted among the rocks as Kousetsu landed on it. Wings fluttering back and forth as reach as snow. The owl bobbed its head left to right looking at Isamu and Sáya. Isamu held his spear tight, he seemed heavily out of breathe being worn from fighting. Kousetsu flew off once again as everyone passed as if knowing where they we're heading. Isamu rushed ahead to Granite Horn.

"They have a force of about twenty, though I don't think they will pass threw the village with more then fifteen." Isamu said.

"The rams can handle these pathetic humans. We crushed there line, thrown there men and over came there foolish weapons." Granite Horn said.

"Dyiara will come soon." Isamu said.

"That cat wont be back for some time. Finding Kourrosai in that blizzard wasteland is not easy." Granite Horn said.

"I don't think it is wise to fight fifteen men so close to the Plateau." Isamu said.

"I left several ram's on guard. We will crush them. Crush them to feed the earth." Granite Horn said.

His behavior was different then normal Isamu thought, he was angry violent and his rage seemed to focus on the imperials. Maybe it was the fight but Isamu knew Granite Horn to be more calm about things and wise. Now his voice and words carried a sense of hatred and disdain. Isamu started to quite down seeing reason was not on the ram's mind as he looked back to Sáya.

"How are you feeling?" Isamu asked.

"I'll manage..." Sáya said.

Isamu could see this was not a good day for himself, as the sound of the mountain wind started to flicker across his clothing and the mountain rocks. Snow softly drifting off the edges of the cold stone as Granite Horn wandered more into the mountain range. Traveling threw snow was starting to ware on Sáya they had walked for a few hours aimlessly into the mountains. Sáya looked back, she could see the village in the distance and it was but a small sight. Almost the same she saw in her vision sparking her curiosity once more.

"They will follow the blood." Isamu said.

"Let them, it will be there undoing. They most likely know of the plateau even now." Granite Horn said.

"They can't, it's just a group of military sol-." Isamu said then paused.

"Sáya, who is the long black haired women?" Isamu asked.

"Mizuki, she is the astrologist and scholar of the city." Sáya said.

"If they have a stargazer, then they know Isamu. They will be dealt with soon." Granite Horn said.

"Where are we going?" Sáya asked.

"To Adarae..." Isamu said.

"But Adarae only comes, once every four years, in the new year." Sáya said.

"And the stargazer knows the very day Adarae comes, which is tonight." Granite Horn said.

Isamu hung his head a bit, spear tight in one hand as he followed behind the venerable ram. His mind in thought of his duty to protect the secrets of the mountain for Adarae. Though very few humans knew of the place they traveled. It still angered him that a scholar from the city would know of such things. Granite horn wadded forward threw the thick snow his blood softly running from his coat. They turned toward a sharp and jagged fissure in the mountain. It seemed to to be a pass of some sort, as Granite Horn turned he could see the look on Isamu's face.

"You have the look of the waning moon Isamu, you should know to do your duty. Be ready for all things. Human's and there trickery are one of them. You know this..." Granite Horn said.

"How many ram's are at mirror lake?" Isamu asked.

"Three, one was to come to the village if anything stirred." Granite Horn said.

They traveled threw the tight rock, the jagged fissure peaked up from both sides quick and tightly as Granite Horn had slight trouble moving threw the pass. He was light headed and feeling the effects of the wounds he had. The sight of an open plain was near. Mountain peaks shot up around the small rough circle flat as a lake could be seen in the center. It was a modest valley high in the mountains from what Sáya could tell. The soft flat open field was gently covered with snow. Too the right there was a large mountain peak shooting up, there was a jagged path following up it to what appeared to be a cave of sorts.

Several ram's stood on the path seeing Granite Horn hurt as he walked forward with Isamu and Sáya behind him. The sound of hooves cracked against the cold hard rock as they approached. Sáya looked out onto the oval lake. A sandbar sat in the center of it. It was small with a smooth large rock shooting from the side of it gently touching the lake. The water's were calm and the night sky had started to set in.

The sound of a loud angry call came from the elder ram as if a warning, standing as blood gently dripped from his wounds. Granite Horn wandered toward the slopping trail after his call. Isamu followed behind him with Sáya as they weaved around large rams. It didn't take long to reach the top of the slopping trail. Flat was at its peak making it easy for several to stand. It was as if a viewing point of some sorts. Strangely Sáya felt she was missing something as she looked across the open flat valley of snow. The lake mirrored the stars as it seemed peaceful, even if close to a fight it was relieving to have a serene moment.

Sáya sighed, she thought for a moment wanting to hold it needing time to herself in quiet peace. Something seemed off to her as she looked down the slopping trail that jaggedly came up the mountain. The light mountain wind that had been glowing snow off the rocks had paused, Sáya realized she froze time once again with the mere thought of holding a moment. Soon as she realized time was froze the moment lasted shorter then she had hoped as things came back to life once more.

The sound of the soft mountain wind on the rock, the hooves of ram's stomping along the jagged trail as Isamu's fur swayed apathetically to the wind. It was still early evening by the time the imperial party had arrived from the fissure pass. Granite Horn still standing at the foot of the viewing flat with Isamu and Sáya.

"The Elder in fancy armor is the general. The younger officer aside him is mine alone. I will deal with him." Isamu said.

"Then the ram's will deal with the rest of them. Take the front then Isamu, fight your battle..." Granite Horn said.

"Sáya... Stay here." Isamu said.

Sáya looked nervous and numb, though not feeling the full effects of how she felt due to the mountain chill. The thought of Jun fighting Isamu was hard to bear. And she knew both well enough to know one would most likely end up dying. Sáya ran at Isamu, grabbing his fur hide with both hands as she whispered quietly.

"I don't want him-... " Sáya whispered.

"I will deal with him.." Isamu said quietly interrupting.

Isamu roughly held Sáya's wrist softly pulling it from his hide not wanting to discuss things with her. He knew she didn't want him to die which is why he took it upon himself to deal with Jun. She watched as Isamu walked down the jagged trail. Several rams following behind him as they went to greet the imperial party. Sáya felt the need in her swelling. Which each step Isamu took her lip quivered to say her thoughts.

"Or you..." Sáya said.

Isamu heard the wispy words from Sáya, he stopped for a moment at the thought. He kept it buried inside him, his own feelings. He didn't turn or look back but paused for a moment. Isamu continued to walk down the jagged trail-head, Stepping out onto the open valley. Three ram's came down from the jagged trail along Isamu. Isamu walked out in front of the ram's quite some distance heading toward the General Yamashita and Jun. They had seven soldier's with them all looking fairly worn from battle.

The two skirmishing parties walked up slowly toward one another. The towering rams stood behind Isamu as he held his spear clinched in his fist as he knew they where beyond words even if he could talk to them. Though, he respected Jun and could tell he had a code he followed unlike the rest of the imperials. His face carried a somber look straight as a razor edge looking at the Imperial's.

General Yamashita started to talk, though the words where incoherent to Isamu. Thrusting his spear toward Jun pointing it deliberately at the young commander, Isamu started to walk away from the three rams leaving them with the General and the seven soldier's that followed him. Jun figured out what Isamu had in mind slowly drawing his sword as he himself followed. The General was confused for a simple moment, he started to argue with Jun about his some what duel. Drawing his sword fast as he yelled pointing it at the rams furiously.

Sáya watched morbidly, her feelings sunk to the rock as she felt beyond herself. She slumped to the cold rock shivering in worry as she saw Isamu and Jun start to duel once again. Though this time, she wasn't certain how it would go. She dared not look into time to know the answer as ether one dying would be upsetting. Granite Horn stood beside her on the flat. Sáya turned, seeing the alcove behind them. It held a small shrine to Adarae. The sound of hooves and swords could be heard. The loud thud of blade touching horn as beasts wrestled with men. Sáya stood up slowly walking toward the shrine. Seeing stone like effigy's cornering a small alter. A somewhat length slim wooden box lay at its center. A worn piece of cloth crested under it from front to back as the wind softly teased its tattered edges. The Sáya could hear the large hooves of Granite Horn stomping now and then. The tremor of his weight was easily felt from the chilling rock.

"What is in this box?" Sáya asked

"The scroll of fate." Granite Horn said

Sáya quickly retracted her hands as if pricked by a rose. The box had stirred her curiosity much like Dyiara. Sáya turned walking to Granite Horn's side worried and somewhat fearful of his might acting as if a scolded child to behave as she watched the skirmish. Each ram had three men fighting it, except for one that had two. A soldier had died already as General Yamashita and another soldier fought a ram. Jun and Isamu started there duel, Sáya watched as the fight was something surreal to her. The spear, the sword whirling and dashing here and there. They almost acted like they had no plans on killing one another.

Sáya watched as one of the ram's bucked it's massive set of horns into two men sending them flying backward several feet. Another soldier coming up from behind the ram as it weighed itself on its front hooves kicking backward as if a horse. The strong legs sent the soldier flying further and faster. The echoing kick pulsed threw the valley. The armored man dashed against the rocks as if a thrown rock. The loud crack filled the air as the body of the man came slumping down the rock side into the white snow.

Sáya watched Kousetsu flying in circles above the valley. The sky was clear and you could easily see the Owl as if waiting for a word of command from Isamu. Soft wispy streaks of small clouds st reached lightly. After walking in a small circle both Jun and Isamu waited for the other to attack. The stern coldness was not only in the environment but also on both faces of the two men. Jun moved in sliding his sword under the spearhead of Isamu pushing it aside before slashing, Isamu flowed retracting his spearhead to the side swinging the other end around to parry the next blow of Jun. The continued to walk some more as Isamu thrust-ed his spear from a lengthy distance. Jun whirled his sword downward sliding the stab from his sword as he quickly gripped the staff with his hand, he spun backward trying to slash from an reverse angle into Isamu's shoulder.

Isamu jumped forward over jun turning himself to face Jun's back while pulling on his spear slightly twisting Jun's arm before he released the Isamu's weapon. The two starred one another down, the battle was being fought along side them as they themselves had issues to solve, or at least that was how things seemed in Jun's mind. Jun walked calmly forward his sword stiff and still as the tip touched Isamu's spear. You could barely here the sliding of steel in a war like cry over the battle beside them. Jun could tell Isamu was not easily un-nerved. Isamu tapped the side of the blade quickly in a sudden moment from being so still. The motion put Jun slightly off guard as Isamu came forward stabbing his spear repeatedly at Jun. Jun was retreating from the stabbing weapon as he parried some of the blocks dodging others. He knew better then to mess with the length advantage of the spear. Isamu started to calm himself seeing he had no advantage with his thrusts.

Isamu thought of Jun's tactics they were very military and followed a strict code. Isamu started to think just how he was going to have to deal with Jun to kill him and deal with Sáya or let him live. He respected Jun and felt he had a good nature about him. Or at least one that was abused by the city. But then again he was just that, _of the city_. Isamu gritted his teeth at the thought, his angered swelled as he spun his spear quickly. The whirling weapon was an attempt to confuse Jun as Isamu stopped with a swinging strike. Jun lifted his sword as the clash of steel was heard ringing, his sword slide down the spear slightly almost to Isamu's hand. Isamu let his spear go for a moment letting Jun's weight finish his slash quick and awkwardly. The soldier stumbled a bit as Isamu grabbed his spear in mid air. Jun spun slashing around behind him as Isamu was there though he didn't know exactly.

Isamu brought the head of his spear around stabbing it into the ground, he lifted himself into the air holding the end of the spear as Jun's sword hit the weapon harshly. Isamu kicked Jun in the rear of his chest plate sending him toward the ground. Though Jun fell gracefully as his personality he rolled and turned himself once more pointing straight at Isamu. Sáya continued to watch the two men, the desperation from her heart was swelling as it looked as if the two really where trying to kill each other. The cold serious attacks that countered one another where all but obvious. Though a hope in her mind lingered, They were using some kicks and rolls. Though that was mostly Isamu, Jun was always so reactive in his attacks she thought.

"Maiden we defend!" Granite Horn said beside her.

The voice was shocking yet deep. Sáya looked confusingly at the ram god as his gaze was pointed else where, toward the entrance to the valley as she looked back. She could see another group coming, it was the bandit chief with Mizuki and five soldier's. Sáya could see what General Yamashita had planned for this fight. Jun was keeping Isamu's attention occupied. After winning the fight against the ram's helping Jun with Isamu and then coming toward the small shrine. Sáya started to become angry, her lavender eye started to shine. Her hair softly drifted ghost like under her rage as Granite Horn started to walk down the trail head to defend the steps.

Sáya was nervous knowing what Granite Horn asked, not knowing what she would do or how she could do anything to help in a fight as the idea made her weak and terrified. Sáya looked to Jun and Isamu, Kousetsu came flying down interrupting a slash by Jun. The large owl gripped Jun's forearm. In the awkward state Isamu saw his chance to render Jun unconscious, He swung the back-end of his spear around. Maiming the thick steel capping of the weapon at Jun's helm. Just as Isamu's spear met contact with the helm of his opponent knocking Jun unconscious. General Yamashita's blade came slashing from behind at Kousetsu.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Isamu yelled

His voice tremor-ed threw out the valley, he rejection and scarce shock was written all over his face. It was the most animate reaction anyone had seen from Isamu in a long time. The moment was painful for Isamu. Jun hit the ground unconscious, General Yamashita stood with his sword in both hands. Kousetsu was wounded deeply, the large owl hopped on the snow not able to fly. Small droplet's of blood came from the left wing of Kousetsu, the white snow absorbed the warm essence quickly. Isamu's mind boiled in dislike. Isamu in a bit of rage started to attack General Yamashita recklessly, The elder wouldn't last long as he had no advantage over the rage that lay within Isamu and the youth that he held. Just as Isamu started to fight General Yamashita in unquenchable rage, Toro the bandit chief and Mizuki with several soldier's were close to Granite Horn at the base of the trail.

It was then a sharp wispy sound could be heard, everyone gave pause to fighting as the sound seemed larger then life, then as if the burning light of the sun without heat came down the streaking star fall of Adarae. The white beam was glowing for a second, as soft dusty sparks of celestial comet glow floated about the sandbar amid the center of the lake. It was Adarae, god of fate. Seer of time and being of the stars. The mostly transparent being shined with soft sparks of stars from within it. The feathers swayed as if in space, avoiding the cruel mountain wind. Adarae had a long neck of sorts looking alike to a swan. Though the head was more rigged and sharp. With a prominent head feather sticking up backward. Adarae slowly walked out into the lake. The lake softly reflected the stairs above as all present stared in awe at the god of fate.

Each touch of Adarae's talon's ripped the waters of mirror lake below, Adarae floated on the water some how. Though a strange mystifying spark came from each talon that came to life. Everyone watched quietly as the god started to wander aimless and slow. Adarae brought both wings forward, the tips touching the lap as a large spark came to life on the water. It was still a mystery as Sáya looked up. The star's where changing, Adarae was changing fate right now. The one thing Sáya did not have power over time the ability to change fate. She could see it, watch it and stop it. But to change it... was something she lacked. After moments of pacifism the silence still stayed as everyone watched all but the mountain wind blowing about could be heard before General Yamashita yelled.

"Get one of those tail feathers now! The Emperor will grand you your hearts desire if you get one!" General Yamashita yelled.

Then it was clear what the imperials where after this whole time, it wasn't the scroll of the stars, it was the idea of being able to change fate itself. Perhaps they knew this already and if they did it was most likely Mizuki. Sáya thought more as her anger grew. Her lavender eye was already glowing brightly, she knew in all this Mizuki carried the imperials forward to there goal. She betrayed herself and the stars.

"Hypocrite, traitor..." Sáya said lowly.

Those that where left from fighting ran toward Adarae, Isamu once more started to fight General Yamashita. Granite Horn ran down the group that had stopped near the Trail head. The massive ram god slammed into Toro and four soldier's sending them flying back as Mizuki gracefully floated toward the trail head toward the shrine. Sáya stood at the top still, watching Mizuki come forward a sword in her hand as the noble women held it so meekly. Though it was still to worry about as Sáya was just as inexperienced. Mizuki walked up the rocks slowly, one hand holding her kimono the other a sword. The look of her face was hatred but the same look was on Sáya. The two met at the top of the overview. The shrine in sight as the box was there, Mizuki looked to it for a moment then back to Sáya.

"You wont have it..." Sáya said.

"If I can get that, before Adarae sets the new future. I can remake the past, To attain the future." Mizuki said.

"You betrayed everything you learned." Sáya said.

"I've achieved more in learning then you have, I'll become the most noble women achieving this goal." Mizuki said.

"You played this from the start didn't you?" Sáya asked.

"I struggled, but I stole some of Tatsuya's books to enlighten myself more past astrology." Mizuki said.

Sáya grew more angry with Mizuki, it was as if she was gloating over being more clever. She held the sword gently in her noble soft hand. Sáya's eye was glowing Mizuki started to circle her with the weapon thinking of ways to kill Sáya. Granite Horn was still fighting but having been dripping blood and growing weaker he fell too soon. Both women turned and watched the fall of the ram god as the weight of the beast hit the snowy valley quaking his death. Toro and three soldier's started to head toward the trail to the shrine.

"To kill you myself, or let the bandit do it. After all this time of putting up with your irritation I think I'll take my chances." Mizuki said.

Sáya's back was to the valley, the food steps of the men coming up the stairs could be heard as there armor shuffled with each quick step. Mizuki Slashed the sword toward Sáya, Sáya froze time for a few seconds to dodge the weapon. As time came back to life, Mizuki was confused having put most of her weight into the swing. She slipped falling over the viewing point to her death. The tossed body looked as if a lovely doll had been discarded. Blood started to soak into the snow from around Mizuki's body as the men where half way up the trail now.

Sáya didn't know what to do, they were to many of them for herself and they where more capable then Mizuki at killing. I ill thought of dealing with so many weapons made Sáya fill with despair. She watched the men wandering up the rock. Just then from side of the snowy mountain came a living avalanche of snow. Though it wasn't. Sáya was confused then the screams of several soldier's could be heard before anyone noticed that it was Dyiara with another snow leopard. They where stocking the shrine waiting to pounce. The other snow leopard with Dyiara was below her. The whipping tail of the snow leopardess could easily be seen as if playing with several of the Soldier's and Toro the bandit chief.

Sáya looked out onto the valley for a moment, Isamu had killed General Yamashita at the valley shore. He was fighting several remaining soldier's all at once. The loud screams of someone came from the trail head as Sáya looked back over seeing one of Dyiara's giant talon's sticking into the neck of one of the soldiers. It's sharpness was unrivaled as the talon would not remove itself, instead Dyiara flicked her large paw backward sending the soldier flying against the rock. Blood was sprayed heavily about the trail from multiple wounds from talon's and biting teeth. Toro had been eviscerated quite easily as he was only wearing hide and leather.

Sáya watched the remainder of the battle, seeing that it had been hard fought. Isamu had ran to Kousetsu whom was perched on a weathered mountain rock along the side of the valley. Dyiara was finishing with a soldier on the trail as Sáya looked at the devastation that had rained in the divine valley. Things seemed to have been over and the anxiety that swelled in her once was now subsiding. Adarae wandered the lake, changing fate. Sáya looked up seeing the skyline change now and then as Adarae commanded what would come. The sharp hiss came from Sáya's side as the warmth of breathe fell around her comforting in a sarcastic way.

"You had the courage to be here, but not the will to fight." Dyiara said sharply.

"I had my fight Dyiara..." Sáya said

"Oh, with whom? The rock?" Dyiara said.

Her loud laugh came threw out the overview tail whipping back and forth as if she was enjoying the foolishness of Sáya. Sáya pointed down below at Mizuki. The curious leopardess looked over quickly, neck looking down as her eyes narrowed looking at Mizuki. She quickly turned her large head back at Sáya with a slow growl.

"That is not a fight..." Dyiara said

"No, it was my fight though." Sáya said

"True... true..." Dyiara said.

The leopardess turned around, walking down the trail the large body of the cat near silent as the low hiss of Dyiara came to Sáya's ear once again. She started to head toward the trail to see what had disturbed the giant cat as it was her fellow leopard with her. The two started to part company rather un-affectionately as Sáya walked down the trail looking over at Jun, who laid unconscious among the dead. One ram wandered about near mirror lake along with Dyiara. Tail still in thought as Sáya crossed the snowy field hastily to wake Jun. Her steps where fast but soft, kneeling down as she took his helm off. A large bulge was aside his head. She softly looked over his still face a moment before touching his cheek. Her other hand held his shoulder softly shaking it as Jun abruptly shot up right. He knocked the side of his head against Sáya. The sharp pain of a headache came to his head as he closed his eyes for a moment holding his own head looking over still a bit confused.

"Look's like we both have taken a toll in all this, your safe though that's good." Jun said.

His eyes where barely open, his hand shuffling threw his hair as he dulled out the pain that he was feeling. Sáya smiled a bit and wrapped her hands in her lap glad he was finally awake. The two sat a bit perplexed on what to say as Sáya knew he had worried for her safety since she had been presumable kidnapped from the village.

"I'm fine thank you." Sáya said

"What happened to your eye, your hair?" Jun asked

"Seems it was a bit more then an infection. My hair is just changing to the effects of it..." Sáya said.

She hung her head, Jun didn't know what to say or how to continue with the subject as he looked around at the battlefield a bit confused at what was going on still. Adarae still wandering the make. He tried to stand up but found it as to disorientating. Sáya helped him sit back down as he groaned under the main of his head.

"That spear..." Jun said.

"The Northern?" Sáya asked

"Yeah, it hurts... Where is he anyway, that man is not one to die." Jun said.

"Behind you, tending to his owl." Sáya said.

Jun turned looking at Isamu tending to Kousetsu's wounded left wing. Cloth finally setting in as he picked her up on his arm the weight of the large bird was heavy but not for the like of Isamu. Kousetsu stared intently at Jun, as if a job was unfinished but unable to do anything of it.

"That beast, caused me a number of problems fighting the northern spear." Jun said.

"Yes, I remember at the village." Sáya said.

"So what happened after?" Jun asked.

Sáya explained of there trip Isamu took her on, the reason her eye had grown lavender and why her hair had changed white. The reasons she was having issues and why he had kidnapped her. It was a bit overwhelming for Jun. He took the story into thought and looked to Sáya once more.

"Well, I'm leading things around here with the General dead. Wont be anymore fighting. I'll just go back and claim the expedition a failure. Your going to stay here though aren't you." Jun said

"Yes...I have too." Sáya said.

The somber look on Jun's face was hard to look at for Sáya, she loved his presence. He was always so soft and gentle. She knew he would not like the news but he knew why she had to stay. Other wise her eye and hair would be a story around the city. It would only take a month or two for stories to get around before it was an issue. Jun gently slide his hand over to Sáya's lap holding her hand a moment.

"Well... if you want to come back to the city I'll be there. Just let me know some how. You know how to find me." Jun said.

Sáya nodded without a word, she squeezed his hand. He smiled and started to feel his chest armor and shoulders. Wondering what else wasn't working for him as he felt alright aside his head, a bit bruised but nothing to serious from the likes of battle.

"I'm going to see Kousetsu..." Sáya said.

"Very well I'm going to try and find my horse and get out of here." Jun said

Sáya helped him to his feet he still felt a bit dizzy but better then a moment ago. Sáya smiled in his eyes, Jun smiled back seeing the scarred talon's stretch across her face. The lavender eye glowing softly as her white hair floated lightly in the air.

"I'll see you when I do then Sáya... Tell then." Jun said.

"Tell then Commander..." Sáya said.

She smiled brightly, walking off a bit before looking over her shoulder once more at Jun. Seeing him head toward the pass to leave the valley. Kousetsu sat on Isamu's arm, he was discussing things with Dyiara along the mountainside. Her approach was noticed easily by the cat goddess. Both watched as Sáya wandered near, she stood wondering what they had been talking of but each kept to themselves. Dyiara with a humble sway of her head and Isamu watched contently as if Sáya might need something.

"How is Kousetsu?" Sáya asked.

"She will be fine, it is not grave. But still..." Isamu said.

"What where you both discussing?" Sáya asked

She felt a bit nervous knowing it was something serious or something that she would not like perhaps. Isamu started to pet Kousetsu, the soft hoo's from the owl companion came softly to ear as he looked down. Dyiara started to stand up and wander off along the mountain tail flicking back and forth.

"Tell her... I'll be ready to leave soon." Dyiara said.

"We were discussing the city and what to be ready for." Isamu said.

"What did you come too?" Sáya asked.

"Adarae present and honing the future. But if you are chosen by Adarae you should have a companion like Kousetsu in the future."

"I saw my companion when my hair turned white, It's Billy..." Sáya said.

"But for now Dyiara is skeptical of you, if those from the city got this close." Isamu said.

"I'm from the city so you both worry, yes?" Sáya asked.

"Yes... Her more then I, I need to help find her father. He needs to know of what happened." Isamu said.

Sáya swelled a bit upset, she could see he was having trouble with his words and didn't like the idea of having to be skeptical. But she knew once fate had taken its course perhaps he would be a bit more trusting of her. Billy would be at her side and they would be alike, the same in guarding the fate of all things.

"Go with her then, finish this quickly you both have to guard the lake before they come back." Sáya said.

Isamu held his spear in one hand, his owl in the other. He turned not saying a word. He wandered in the direction of Dyiara as she sat waiting to head into the snowy wastelands that lingered northerly. Isamu stopped several feet away Sáya as he turned around.

"I did as you asked... hes alive. I did that for you. Your right hes a noble man, fights like one." Isamu said.

His eyes where sharp and he didn't know if it was him or Jun that she liked most. Or even if she liked him at all. But in his heart he knew he loved her. He just didn't want to say it so fast with all the things going on. Maybe when things settled and things became normal once more in the village and the valley. Isamu turned heading toward Dyiara, Sáya stayed quiet smiling slightly as she started to choke back tears of happiness.

Sáya watched as Isamu jumped on Dyiara, Kousetsu in hand as they started to wander into the thick of the rock to that which lay beyond. Sáya turned walking toward the sandy shore of mirror lake watching Adarae continue the ritual of honing the future to take its course. She sat curling her legs up to herself, chin resting on her knee as she watched. A streak of sadness came to her and yet still things moved forward. She wondered if that was what life would be like for herself now, dealing with what was to come and knowing it ahead of time. Most people dealt with sadness in moments she dealt with it inside herself in held moments. Tetsuya came to her mind, _how will I deal with such losses_ Sáya thought.

To peer into the future or not, only one can change it and for good reason she was sure. Adarae started to slowly walk toward the center of mirror lake once more, perching on the rock in the middle as if wanting to be undisturbed. The glowing transparent iridescent flow started to shimmer more. As if ready to sleep. Feathers growing a bit outward as if a bird was tired and in need of rest. And in that moment Adarae flashed brightly, it was some what blinding for a second for Sáya as she looked back seeing Adarae had disappeared. _The future will come_ Sáya thought.

1. Sáya : Young women age around 23, scholar in ancient languages, part tribal, helps General with translations.

2. General Yamashita: In command of the imperial army seeking the chat of stars & celestial mirror at mirror lake.

3. Commander Jun Masanori: In command of several squads in the Generals Army

4. Mizuki: Very classy, bureaucratic astrologist.

5. Tetsuya: Lore-keeper, smart yet clumsy. Wars spectacles and tragically ends up dying.

6. Toro: Bandit Leader, likes to dual wield swords and has a third with a dagger.

7. 2nd Bandit: Ringed staff, larger man.

8. 3rd Bandit: Bow and arrow type with a sword strapped to his back.

9. Renzo : A friend of Sáya and woodcutter.

10. Isamu : Aka, : 'The Northern Spear'. Has a pet Snow Owl named 'Kousetsu' (Snowfall), Yari(Spear), Kunai(Throw)

11. Dewa Tribe: Small mountain settlement that guard the mountainous areas.

12. Granite Horn : The Ram God,

13. Husaki : Grandfather of Sáya, a tinkerer and eccentric old guy. He loves astrology, fortune telling, mysteries of the world.

14. Adarae: The Mountain God, a giant white owl... myth is when seeing a shooting star Adarae has descended to earth.

15. Dyiara: The Cat Goddess, a giant snow leopard... cynical and loner.

16. Kourrosai: The Cat God, a giant snow leopard wandering the far reaches of the mountains

17. Naoi : Laraese villager, talks to Sáya at the crossroad.

18. Elder Kiwuu : Elder to the Laraese village.

19. Daisuke : Woodsmen at the base of the mountain pass

20. Takara: Daisuke's wife

21. Mayu: Child of Daisuki & Takara

22. Aki: Village Watchmen (Sword)

23. Michi: Village Watchmen (Spear)

24. Masaki: Village Watchmen (Spear)

25. Billy: Crap name change it, familiar to Sáya in the near future.

**Interesting tid bits**...

A sheath (_saya_) was also part of a complete yari, which is the weapon used by Isamu though I had no intention of relating the character Saya too the Japanese reference sheath but uniquely it happened.

**General Yamashita**, was a name I took from the general listing of World War 2. The real General Yamashita dealt with the British of Malaya and was known as 'The Tiger of Malaya'.

**Dyiara**, the Leopard Princess ironically is my own cat Diana. Her personality is the same in the story as she is in life. Though she tends to be more Shy then violent. She is anti social and dislikes other cats hence why she is a loner in my story. She also has times of anxiety and tends to wheeze due to social stress.

**Kousetsu**, I generally always do one thing I dislike in a story simply to make it more real for myself. I originally planned and wrote Kousetsu's death, but as I let it sit in text it continually bothered my heart, verge of tears over it really I didn't like this at all. I know why it would have a profound effect on me like that, mostly my ideals, morals and religious beliefs. I disliked it to much and I know many others would dislike it too. Though, I wanted this cause it filled two things with Kousetu's injury. Isamu's disdain for the city and people from it. And giving time apart to sway romantic interests for the reader as Jun and Isamu are both interests to Saya and both kind of leave on a down note letting the reader play things out on who they like better as a coupling.

Kousetsu's death would start a tragedy, mostly for Isamu being unable to define reality for himself. He would feel forsaken, crushing his spirit religiously and combatively. He would end up leaving with Dyiara to wander the snowy wasteland to leave behind humans. That was the death storyline. I felt it was to much when compared to Jun. So with the injury I feel it balanced out a bit better. Though if you would like to comment on the idea in the death of Kousetsu I would like to hear your thoughts. As becoming a better writer is my goal, I tend to enjoy nature, tragedies and dark themes along with romance. It was hard to resist the tragedy with this story, as some would say sweet tears... but not this time for me.


End file.
